


Till Death Never Parts Us

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Mythology References, Time Travel, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Hermione Granger has lived all of her life existing between two worlds: The wizarding world, and the muggle world. But when she is killed in the Battle of Hogwarts, Hel, or the Goddess of Death, gives her the choice: to go to her Final Rest, or to live again and attempt to protect The Boy Who Lived as an adult with her memories of what happened before intact. She chooses to go back and set the wrong things right. Can she not only save Harry from himself, but also a certain dour potions master who she has loved ever since fourth year? Well, read and find out.Warnings: Fun things like violence, swearing, and sex, and no, I'm not changing the mature rating. No apologies here.Please vote and comment, and tell me what you think!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Jane Foster/Loki, Jane Foster/Thor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Severus and Hermione





	1. Chapter 1

One: What Happened Before

Hermione

Burning stone, and chaos all around me and my friends. Giant acromantulas, giants, dementors, even zombies of formerly dead students are fighting the staff and students of Hogwarts. The Battle of Hogwarts seemed to happen in an instant, and yet we always knew this day would come. Or, at least me and Harry did. Ron was always the ignorant, simple one. In some ways, I have always envied his simple nature. But in other ways, it has almost gotten him killed on more than one occasion.

Harry decided to separate himself from me and Ron after the Order of the Phoenix entered the Great Hall, and Severus Snape defended himself against Professor McGonagoll. I noticed that rather than kill her, he killed the Carrow twins Amycus and Alecto, and the other deatheaters present instead, and merely blocked her curses. His act was seen as cowardly, but I saw it as brave. I don't know where he fled to, quite honestly. I only know that Voldemort kills him this night, and it was when I finally confessed my love to him.

I had the Marauders Map in my hand, and Ron held my other hand as we raced down the familiar hallways. We came upon the hallway that the Room of Requirement was usually located at. We both concentrated hard enough, and the door appeared. Draco and Harry were facing off against Crabbe and Goyle. Goyle set off a fire charm that went awry, and the entire room was going up in flames

He died in the blaze, and we managed to save Draco and Crabbe on brooms we accioed to us. We flew out of there, and Harry destroyed the Ravenclaw diadem horcrux. Ron and I then went to the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed the Hufflepuff golden chalice. We shared a kiss over that, but it felt wrong to me.

"Ron, I don't want to date you," I confessed.

He looked hurt, and asked, "Why? But I thought..."

I shook my head. "I like you, Ron. But I see you as more of my brother than someone I could be intimate with. Harry too. Let's just focus on staying alive, alright?

"Oh. Um, alright..." I heard him grumble something else under his breath, but I couldn't figure out what it was. We fought the snake and then found Harry coming back from the direction of the Headmaster's office.

He said that he was going to the Forbidden Forest like it was his destiny, or something. I offered to go with him, but he refused. I watched my friend leave and I got separated from Ron as he ran to help out his family. It was then that I spotted Snape heading to the Shrieking Shack, and Voldemort was there. I couldn't hear their conversation, but my heart felt like it dropped to my stomach as I burst in after Voldemort apparated away...

✂-----------

I saw my once formidable potions master brought low. The wizard I have harbored feelings for since fourth year when he took the time to comfort a heartbroken teen witch after her idiotic, jealous friend ruined her date with Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker.

"What seems to be ailing you, Miss. Granger?" He asked coolly, sitting beside her on the steps.

I cried and he handed me his handkerchief. I took it and dabbled at my eyes, because I didn't want to ruin my eye makeup Ginny carefully applied earlier. "Oh sir, you don't want to hear about my petty problems," I sniffed.

Snape sighed, and stood. He held out his hand, and I took it. He led me to a deserted corridor, and sat beside me in a window sill.

"As it happens, I find myself more receptive than usual to listen to a witch's problems," He remarked. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but he nodded for me to go on.

"Well," I began, not understanding then why I found talking to him came so easily to me, "I have known Ron Weasley has liked me for some time now. But he never made a move. I actually didn't even want to go to this stupid dance, until Viktor Krum asked me out. I found him somewhat stupid, but for knowing the ins and outs of Quidditch. I.." I blushed, glancing at Professor Snape shyly.

He still kept his impassive expression, "I have always liked older wizards, you see. Boys my age can't relate to me, and I to them. Anyways, I accepted his invitation, and during exam time, you know, where you whacked Harry and Ron on the heads to pay attention..." A grin curled Snape's lips at that, "...Ron acted like he just noticed that I was a girl, and tried to ask me out. Well, tonight, he decided to play the jilted lover, and act like I was betraying the school by 'fraternizing with the enemy,' is how he phrased it. Can I ask, sir? As a guy, why would he act so immature and do a foolish thing like that?"

Snape sighed, "Well, I will play devil's advocate if I may?"

I smiled, "Please enlighten me."  
"Well, I am a teenaged wizard, and this witch I have liked since...how long has Weasley liked you?" Snape asked.

"Um, since second year, I think?"  
"Very well," Snape continued, "I have liked her for two years now. Now, I come from a poor family, and I'm the youngest boy where resources to care for all of us are stretched to the max. Here is this witch who has shown me kindness, and is friends with me.

"I begin to like her, because I begin puberty. Now, my self esteem is not the best, and I struggle in school. My best friend is popular, and all because he survived the Dark Lord's attack as an infant. Now, I cannot properly express how to tell this witch I love her, simply because at heart, I am insecure, and awkward. Did I nail Weasley's personality down, Miss. Granger?"

I blushed, and nodded, "But he could have just written me a letter, or something."

Snape arched an eyebrow. "Oh? And would you have read such a letter, or laughed it off?"

I looked down at my heels, shamefaced. "I..um, probably would have laughed it off, sir. Ron's actually more Harry's friend than mine."

Snape nodded. "Well, are you going to join your date, or would you like to sneak out with me? I know of a place by the black lake we can watch the stars."

I felt tingles go up my hand at the touch of his callused, but soft hand in mine. "Why are you being so nice to me, sir? I have to ask that before you go and do a very chivalrous thing, and pretend to be my date to humor me."

Snape retorted silkily, "I hate your know it all behavior in class, Miss. Granger, not you. And as you said earlier, you do not care for your date, so why not spend some time with me?"

I couldn't argue with his logic, and so I let him lead me outside in the snow. He chivalrously draped his teaching robes over my shoulders and took my hand in his. He laced his fingers through mine, and he cast a warming charm around us so that we walked through grass instead of snow.

He stopped at an old oak tree, and laid down on the grass. I laid down beside him, and we held hands. The stars shone bright against the clear night sky, and he pointed out various constellations. He said nothing about his inner thoughts, or dropped his cold facade, but I appreciated the kind gesture nonetheless.

We headed back to the castle, and in the courtyard, he waltzed with me for a bit. After the dance, he led me back inside and I handed his robe back to him.

"Thank you, sir," I said. "I had a wonderful time."

He nodded, and kissed my hands. He left me there, and I was left stunned by all that he did and said to me. He never let me into the cold fortress around his heart again after that night, but it was the first time I began to develop real feelings of love for him...

✂----------

I watched him bleeding at my feet, and I began to sob. I collapsed by his side, and cried, "Oh, sir. What has that monster done to you?"

Snape weakly lifted his hand to brush my hair back. He smiled, a genuine soft one this time. "No more...than I deserve. You should go...Hermione. Please," He pleaded.

I shook my head, "I can't let you die, sir. I...I care about you too much. I...I love you."

I healed his throat with my wand, but the poison still courses through his veins. Snape looked at me with mild surprise, but then smiled, "I know, witch...I've always known. Don't cry over me, witch, I'm...not worth it."

I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, and then I heard him in my head, " _I have loved you since sixth year. Take my memories. Some are for Potter, the others, I give to you. Don't grieve, lioness. I'm not worth your tears or your love. But...I...I treasure your love nonetheless."_

Snape died then in my arms, and that was when Ron found me. I was holding his body and rocking back and forth. I took his memory tears, and Ron was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I put them in two vials, and stoppered them.

"What do _you_ want?" I whirled on Ron. "Can't you leave me alone just once in peace to grieve for him?!"

Ron looked angry, and retorted, "Fine! But Harry is facing off against Voldemort, and I thought you might like to be there."

That brought me out of my daze. I smoothed back Snape's black hair, and I didn't notice how soft his hair was until that moment.

"I hope to see you soon, my love," I whispered, and kissed his pale lips one last time. I found Ron, and he remarked, "That was sick, you kissing _Snape_ of all guys."

I slapped him, hard. "Shut up! I love him. If he had not been a teacher, and I was a student, I believe he would have dated me."

Ron began tearing up, "You really love him?"

"Yeah. Now, let's go."  
"Right, right, Harry."

Harry and Voldemort were struggling to get up, and I gripped my wand tightly. I then stood in Voldemort's path.

His serpentine face grinned at me, and said, "Step aside, mudblood."

I squared back my shoulders. "No. I refuse."

Voldemort shrugged, "Your death will amount to very little, girl."

"You're wrong!" I shouted, lifting my wand. "I'm here for vengeance. You killed my friends, destroyed my family life, and you killed the only wizard I have _ever_ loved! AVADA KEDA--"

But my killing curse didn't hit him. Instead, Voldemort cast one of his own, and I felt a strange draining feeling, and then nothing. Just darkness, never-ending darkness of peaceful oblivion...


	2. The Underworld

Hermione

I saw a light, bright light not as in a tunnel, but all around me. I squinted my eyes against it, and I was in an elegant, but dark gothic throne room. A beautiful woman with black hair, and skin tight black and green suit sat upon the throne.

"Hermione Jean Granger," The woman said, and her voice was without warmth. "How I have long since watched you in your life."

I got to my feet, and notice that I was wearing a thin black gown that is sheer over me, covering up my nakedness. "Who...who _are_ you?" I asked, my brain hazy from falling into darkness.

"My name is Hel, Goddess of Death itself," The strange Queenly woman said, "And I have summoned you from your eternal rest to put to you a proposal."

I looked down at my hands, and then at her. "I'm listening."

"The deaths of Harry Potter and Severus Snape has caused a paradox in the time sequencing of the fabric of life itself," Hel explained, "Meaning, neither one of them was meant to die. Their fate cords were severed much too soon. But you, you who died with such vengeance and love in your heart, can alter this destiny."

I caught on to this right away. "You mean...you could send me back...like to the beginning?"

Hel laughed, it was a cold, mirthless laugh, and it chilled my bones. "Oh yes, but not in the way you think. How would you like to be sent back...as an adult? As someone who could be with her lover, and it would not be passing strange?"

"Severus will find out," I reasoned, "His legilimency skills are some of the best in existence."

Hel shrugged her shoulders, "Let him. It will be a great assistance to his mission as a double agent. My proposal is simple: you can remain in your dark slumber, and maybe, just maybe, be welcomed to Valhalla. Or, you can defeat this so called Dark Lord, and earn your place as a valkyrie when you eventually will die again. However, both of your lifespans will be much longer than other's of your kind, witch."

"Like, how long?"  
"5,000 years, give or take," Hel said with amusement. "You both can still die, as can any god, but I will leave your memories intact, and your powers."

I don't know why I decided to antagonize her, but I did. "And what's in it for you? You do not seem the sentimental, or generous type of deity. I think I read you are the daughter of Loki, god of mischief and chaos."

She descended her throne gracefully, and I could see that one half of her face was beautiful, and the other half was a rotten skull. "My face was cursed by Odin, because I refused to bring back his favorite son back from the underworld," Hel explained. "I was beautiful once, of course. Just as my father is handsome, naturally."

She touched my face, and I could feel power flow through me at her touch. She opened her one emerald green eye. "There. I have even done you a favor in the looks department. When you touch your intended for the first time, that outer ugliness will fall off of him. Now, what do you say to my offer?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You still haven't answered my question."

She eyed me coldly. "Very well. I am not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I am neither kind, nor generous. But I wish to restore the balance of things. You and your beloved will ensure this if you succeed. However, if you should fail, you will remain one of my servants for eternity."

"To be your slave, you mean."  
"Precisely."

I thought over her proposal and decided that I really had nothing to lose. Besides, she knew I would do anything to be with Severus again.

"I will do it," I decided.   
"Good. Now, hold still, this will feel weird," Hel explained, and then kissed me. I felt my spirit being sucked into a long, black void, and then...nothing, nothing but a nagging sensation in my back, and the feeling of motion underneath of me. I heard a watch go off on my wrist, and then I opened my eyes...to the inside of the Hogwarts Express...


	3. Welcome Home

Hermione

My head hurt terribly, and I realized that this was simply my memories assimilating myself all at once. I had graduated in Severus's year at Hogwarts, and had shared Lily Evans--Potter's school House. I became especially gifted at Charms, and Filius Flickwick was retiring, but I was to be his assistant Professor. I am thirty one years old, the same age Severus was when I began at Hogwarts my first year in my last life. Lily and I were never friends, because I preferred art club, drama club, and my studies over popular clubs like gobstones, or Quidditch.

I had always liked Severus Snape, and tried to be his friend, but was shunned aside in favor of Lily Evans. We had one tender moment in school, where I had been assisting Madame Pomfrey in brewing her healing potions and he kissed me, and then apologized quickly, and said he thought I was Lily. I never forgot that kiss, and I sometimes fantasized about if he had been thinking of me, and how far would we have gone.

The Hogwarts Express stopped, and I gathered my beaded purse. I felt inside and nearly dropped my bag in shock. The memory vials from my last life! One for Harry, one for me. Why was I allowed to keep these? I changed into my teacher robes, and faced another shock: my hair was no longer frizzy. In fact, it fell in soft waves down to the center of my back. My body was better, more fit, and I was taller as well. My breasts were a D cup, instead of my usual B's. My face was damned near perfect, and apparently, I can fix myself up rather nicely, because all of that makeup and fashion knowledge the other girls fawned over in my last life, became interesting to me.

I looked through my beaded bag in the bathroom: makeup kit, hair brush, some outfits that were more revealing than I wore in my old life, a cell phone, laptop computer, books, odds and ends from both of my lives. My new self was more experienced sexually, but although my brief flings resembled Severus, and to some weird extent Draco Malfoy, I was always in love with Severus, although he was obsessed with Lily, because she was kind to him when they were children.

All of my lovers were handsome, and in the pictures I had taken selfies with them, resembled good times in exotic places like Maui, and Europe. Whenever they would want to take the next step, meaning courtship, I could never bring myself to commit, because I simply did not love them the way they did me. No, I was, as teens said in the sixties, completely hung up on Severus Snape. A very shallow part of me wondered why, because I certainly had bedded much more handsome men, muggle and wizard, some lanky, others where they were so muscular I had to always get on top whenever we got it on. But no, my heart wanted him, and it always had.

I fixed my bronze lipstick, and put on a glossy coat that sparkled slightly if light hit it a certain way, and brushed out my hair, which I always put up for work. But as I wasn't working tonight, I could leave it down, and simply wear teaching robes. I frowned at my nails: they needed a fill soon. I know I only cared about such minute details, but I liked looking nice, it was a matter of personal pride, not outright vanity, in my opinion.

The train stopped, and I got out of the bathroom. I met up with Minerva McGonagoll, and she seemed delighted to see me, "Thank the gods, another witch is going to be teaching. If I had had to hire another wizard I think I would be sick."

I laughed. I found it weird to see my former Head of House so casual, and easy going. But then again, I was a student in my last life. I quickly silenced the thoughts around me with wandless occlumency.

"Well, I am delighted to be returning as a teacher this time," I replied. "I was a Gryffindor in my school years."

McGonagoll's eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, yes! Miss. Granger, of course! A bit of a loner, but very studious and always hungry for knowledge. Yes, I had almost thought you would have chosen transfiguration as your field of study."

I shrugged, "Charms was a better fit for me. That and potions, but I never wanted potions to be my life, of course. I did have some muggle college courses in Oxford and Harvard in America, and the Ilivermorny courses were interesting. Then I traveled, had some flings, and partied for a bit. But now, I'm ready to teach."

McGonagoll nodded with great interest. "Well, come on up with me in the carriage, and I can introduce you to the rest of the staff before we begin the sorting ceremony. Also, as a curiosity, we always do a resorting of new staff members who are former students, just to see which House would they be better suited to lead, should we ever need to appoint a Head of House."

I never knew that about Hogwarts, and I knew Hogwarts: A History backwards; I could recite it in my sleep if I wanted to. In fact, Ron swore a few times that I did while we were hunting horcruxes...

✂--------

I rode with Minerva and I showed her some of my pictures from my last year's trip to Oahu with some hot blonde wizard guy I met on my cruise. "...Of course, I didn't know he was hiding out from his controlling ex, but whatever. We didn't make it a strings attached deal, and when we made port back in LA, we kissed and parted ways. But he was a lot of fun, and knew some of the more secluded beaches really well."

McGonagoll sighed sadly, "I wish I had had a chance to travel and experience some things before I began teaching, but..." She blushed, and fiddled with one of her green sleeves. "But when I began teaching in my forties, I did it, because Albus...well, I always liked him, and I thought if I taught beside him I could remain close to him."

"You love him, don't you?"  
Minerva blanched, "Well, well! I...Yes, yes, I do, Miss. Granger--"

"Hermione," I corrected gently, "I thought I read in the code of conduct rules that teachers should only use surnames during teaching hours, but formalities can be dropped in private?"

Minerva nodded, "Yes, that's true, dear." She patted my hand like a grandmother would her granddaughter. "Very well, Hermione it is. But please don't tell Albus this, I would feel so mortified if someone told him."

I hugged her. "Of course not, Professor. But, can I make a suggestion?"

She nodded. "Please tell him," I continued, "Even if he rejects you, you can honestly say that you tried. Besides, you would know where you stand with your intended."

Her green eyes brightened, "You speak from experience, I sense. Did you ever come to love any of these charming young men?"

I shook my head, "No, but I always liked this one wizard in my year. But when I did work up the courage to tell him, he became obsessive over another witch, and I still feel attached to him emotionally."

Minerva nodded her head sympathetically. "I understand. Well, you will just have to devote yourself to work then, won't you?"

"Yes, I'll do that," I agreed.

The thestral drawn carriage brought us to a part of the school I had never seen before. It was fairly close to Ravenclaw tower, a part of the school I wasn't too familiar with. McGonagoll guided me to where the staff room was, and some of the staff was grumbling about the inconvenience factor.

Albus Dumbledore greeted me politely, and I fought the urge to call him Professor then and there. "I don't know if you have met the new Charms Assistant. Miss. Granger?" McGonagoll introduced.

Dumbledore nodded, smiling, "Of course, Miss. Granger, sorry, Professor Granger. Welcome back to Hogwarts."

I smiled. "It's good to be back, sir."

Dumbledore ran down the list of teachers:

Rubeus Hagrid: Care of Magical Creatures*

Filius Flitwick: Charms  
Hermione Granger: Assistant Charms Professor

Quirrel: Defense Against The Dark Arts

Sibyl Trelawny: Divination

Binns: History Of Magic  
Charity Burbage: Muggle Studies  
Sinestra: Astronomy  
Hooch: Quidditch and Flying  
Sprout: Herbology  
Severus Snape: Potions  
Andromeda Tonks*: Arithmancy

(* A.N. : I know, not canon, but my story, my rules)

Everyone introduced themselves to me, and Dumbledore went over last minute scheduling for the OWL and NEWT level classes. When the meeting ended, the sorting hat was placed on my head.

"Hmm...a new teacher, but old soul is added to Hogwarts," The hat said thoughtfully. "As I recall, you did well in Gryffindor, despite my reservations _both_ times. But, if you were to be a student again, I would place you in..Ravenclaw."

The sorting hat was taken off my head, and Flitwick squeaked, "I'm so delighted to hear that, Hermione. I was hoping that you would have been sorted into my House as a first year, but alas. However, as I am retiring next year, I shall cover all you need to know about Ravenclaw."

I hugged the tiny wizard, and he laughed, "Right. Well, I..."

"Miss. Granger," Severus said, cutting in. "Might we have a moment after the students are carted off to bed?"

I fought the urge not to blush at him. Damn, even now, his voice can cause my panties to moisten without any effort on his part. "Um, sure, Severus. I would be delighted to touch base with you."

He made a humph noise, and brushed past me. "Ooh, I wouldn't mess with him, dear," Trelawny said, whimpering. "He's much too scary. All of the kids are just terrified of him. Me included."

I shrugged, "I can handle him, don't worry, Sibyl."

The older kids were already seated at their tables, and I took my seat beside Severus and Quirrel towards the end.

Severus sat beside me, and said in a low tone, "Your mind is the only one I cannot read here. Pray tell me how that is possible."

I shrugged, sipping from my water glass. "You're not the only legilimens here, Severus. Do keep that in mind."

"Oh, I will."  
"Is that a threat?"  
His black eyes sparkled with mistrust, "Perhaps. Enjoy the show."

I watched as the first years filed in, and Harry Potter stepped up first. The hat placed him in...Slytherin?? Weird. But then I saw him speak friendly with Draco Malfoy, and I understood. My death caused a huge shift in the time sequencing, and brought about some things that were meant to be: like Draco's friendship with Harry. Ron Weasley became a Hufflepuff, and other kids I didn't know were sorted.

I ate very sparingly, but then again, my past as a ballet dancer up until my Hogwarts years prevented overindulgence. Also, I had flirted with being a model, and still had portfolio pictures on my laptop to show to any prospective agent looking to hire me.

"You're...n-not e-eating, Professor G-granger?" Quirrel asked shyly.

"I used to dance ballet and model, so no, I can barely stomach this rich food," I explained. Before he could ask what both of those muggle professions were, I excused myself.

I meant to go out to the rose gardens, but I ended up going to the black lake instead. I knew Severus was following me, but I kept my cool, and tried not to let it bother me.

"We have not had our talk yet," Severus said dryly. I paused in my stone skipping, and faced him. Even years later, I still loved him. He picked up some pebbles and began skipping them across without magic.

"What would you have me say, Severus?" I finally asked. "That I'm sorry about Lily, and everything? I told you how I felt once!"

He seemed stricken by my behavior, "I simply want to know why you are back at Hogwarts, knowing I am teaching here."

 _Because I love you, you idiot, and even after twenty flings, I still do._ "Because I was hired to take on Flitwick's job when he retires," I said quietly.

He stepped closer to me and looked down at me. "And it is not to spy on Hogwarts for the Dark Lord?"

I removed the wards from my mind. "No, I wouldn't serve him even if his cock was made of diamonds."

Severus laughed then, "He would kill you if it came to such an intimate association, I believe."

He examined my mind, as much as I could allow, without giving up all of my past life to him, and he relaxed visibly, "Forgive my earlier suspicion of you, Hermione. I cannot be too careful."

I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear, and at that simple touch, Hel's magic transformed what defects he had into a very handsome man. He could be a freaking model! I stepped back quickly, and hid my now lustful thoughts of him.

"Can I ask what you mean by what you felt for me?" He asked, his voice cool. "Because for a moment I sensed--"

"Never mind what you saw!" I snapped. "You were obsessed with that redheaded whore, and you probably always will be, so why should I even bother?!"

"Hermione!" Severus called after me, but I ran away too fast for him to catch up. I went into Ravenclaw tower, thankfully, without having to solve a riddle, because of being a teacher, and crawled into my bed, and sobbed into my pillow before exhaustion finally claimed me. Over the next month, I did nothing but work hard, and avoid Severus. But when a troll was set loose in the castle, I had to be teamed up with him to protect the sorcerers stone from falling into enemy hands on Halloween night...


	4. Dungeon Troll

Severus

He couldn't, for the life of him, understand what the new Charms teacher meant, or why the hell she was avoiding him. But what he also couldn't understand was how he suddenly looked, well, good actually. He had always been pale, and he secretly exercised to stay in shape to be a spy, there was no vanity in his decision. But if he had remained thin and starved, he wouldn't have lasted against the Dark Lord's tortures for very long.

No, it had something to do with Hermione Granger. He just knew it. Not that he wasn't delighted to no longer look like a human gargoyle, but it made teaching classes awkward, where many witches spaced out in his classes, and their thoughts centered on him doing things to them sexually. It hurt his head to block out the entire school's thoughts, but he had only been able to hear Granger's thoughts the night of the sorting ceremony.

Quirrel has been acting squirrelly of late, and Halloween was no exception to this as the little brats ate their cavity inducing sweets the same as every year. He had always found it amusing that at the teacher's table, they ate proper food, and very little of the sweets. But it did not amuse him to have to police sugar hyped underage witches and wizards every freaking Halloween.

Hermione walked gracefully into the hallway dressed in a modest, but tailored suit that still showed off her rather trim, beautiful figure. Many of the young wizards, and hell, some of the witches, stared after the young Charms Assistant as the heels of her long boots clicked on the stone floors. By the school day, she dressed in a bookish, nerdy way that did not bring attention to herself, but she still looked ridiculously beautiful in any case. When she did teach Charms class, she was strict, and brooked no nonsense in her classroom. Flitwick sometimes complained about her being like him, but Severus merely pointed out that she never had to issue one detention, only to dock House points, and she did not play favorites.

She glared at him as she took her seat, and he sent his thoughts to her, " _What the hell is your problem, witch?!"_

She faced him, and replied, " _You tell me! I'm not the one obsessing over a witch that never loved me."_ She then sent her memories about the one time in school she visited him in the hospital wing, and he kissed her, but then he woke up more and apologized, saying he thought she was Lily. A tear ran down her cheek, but she cut off her mind to him.

He was stunned. Truly stunned. He had been brought in, because James Potter suddenly grew a conscience, and saved him from being attacked, and possibly bitten by his best friend Remus Lupin. He really thought that when Hermione kissed him, he was kissing Lily Evans, but even though he tried to apologize for it many times, she wouldn't listen to him. Obviously, it meant more to her than it did to him, because he had obsessed over Lily for years.

"I'm sorry," He said.  
She glared at him. "You still love her. But we'll talk about this later."

Severus agreed, nodding. She nodded her head back. They ignored each other for most of the dinner, until Quirrel suddenly ran into the Great Hall screaming, "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you ought to know."

His eyes rolled up to the back of his head, and he fainted right there on the spot. Students panicked and began running for the exits.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed, and the Great Hall fell quiet. Dumbledore continued, more quietly, "Everyone please, do not panic. Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, you will escort the students back to their Houses. Teachers will remain here. Now, off with you, pip, pip."

The Great Hall cleared, and Hermione looked like she knew more than she was letting on when Dumbledore decided to split all of the teachers up.

"Hermione, Severus, you two will cover the third floor," Dumbledore instructed. "Minerva, you will be with me. Hagrid, you will check the outside."

"Alrigh', I can do that, Headmaster," Hagrid said, and lumbered off. Dumbledore gave instructions to the other staff members, but Severus and Hermione were already off.

He pinned her against a wall, and demanded, "Alright, spill what you know. I _know_ that you know more than you're saying about this!"

She pushed him off of her with amazing strength. "I know a hell of a lot of things. So do you, James Bond. But I know that whoever set that godsdamned troll loose in the castle, did it as a way to cause a distraction. We have to protect the sorcerers stone."

Severus nodded, "Yes, but that giant dog is guarding it, and I'm not the best with animals. Unless you have a big bone to throw to this huge dog somewhere on your person, we're not getting inside the trap door."

Hermione laughed, "Can you sing?"

"No, not well."  
"Good, because I can. I had a boyfriend coach me once," She said with confidence. She grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go get that damned ruby before the Dark Lord gets it."

They made their way up the third corridor, and he pointed out which door the giant dog was behind. "Allohomora," She cast with her wand.

The dog growled and roared at them, but Hermione began to sing in a shaky voice. It was some soothing, but beautiful love song he had never heard before.

" _I've loved you for a thousand years...I'll love you for a thousand more,"_ She sang, her voice growing in confidence. The dog began to drift to sleep, and then he realized she had been singing to _him_. She stared at him, and he felt his heart speed up. But when the dog fell asleep, Hermione stopped singing, and she put her cold mask of indifference back in place.

"Okay," She whispered, "I think that did the trick. Do I go first, or you?"

"Me," Severus decided.  
"How...chivalrous of you."  
"Don't let it go to your head."  
"Prick."  
"Know it all."

He went in first, and as she fell, he caught her about the waist. They fell into the devil's snare, and his heart sped up as he stared into her hazel--amber eyes. She laid a hand on his chest, and shook her head, tearing up, "No, you still think of me as that bookish Gryffindor that could never measure up to her."

The devil's snare let go of them, and he grabbed her and halted their descent. "Lily is dead, you are not. Can we get through this and talk about this later?"

She stepped away from him. "Fine. I'll be all ears. But your quarters. My quarters in Ravenclaw tower are private, but not too private, and a bit more airy than I'm used to. At least Gryffindor tower had a nice furnace. My fireplace sometimes doesn't cut it in terms of warmth."

"My quarters it is. Let's go."  
Hermione followed by his side, and they got to the flying keys room.

"Wait, don't you need the key?"  
"No, Flitwick made this trap, but I put the locking enchantments in place," He informed her, lifting an eyebrow. No one knew about the flying keys...unless one had been down here before, that is. He filed that away for him to mull over later.

They went inside the chess room, and was able to bypass that without playing wizard's chess. The chess game was Dumbledore's contribution, and it was stupid as hell, in his opinion. Severus pulled out his wand, and Hermione pulled out hers and nodded to him.

Flames from torches recessed in the walls lit up, and Hermione looked into the mirror. He saw her cry, and wondered what she saw. He saw Lily in the mirror, but then...nothing. What the hell?! He then saw his younger self in the mirror wink at him, and put the sorcerers stone in his left pocket. He felt the weight of the stone, and he pulled it out.

"I have it," He said.

Hermione held it, and said, "It's hard to believe that men would kill for such a small thing. Even Tom Riddle."

Severus nodded. He pocketed it. "Can I ask what you saw in the mirror?"

Hermione tucked away her wand up her sleeve. "Me with my wizard." She held up a finger, "It doesn't matter, he died in my arms."

She brushed past him, and he stared after her. They left the dungeons, and were walking past the third floor girl's bathroom when they heard a girl's scream, and a commotion in the bathroom.

"Shit," Hermione muttered. "Harry's in there."

"How do you know?"  
"Just a hunch."

Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Luna Lovegood was in the bathroom surrounding an unconscious mountain troll. The bathroom was completely trashed with plaster and debris.

Hermione stepped forward crossing her arms across her chest. "All three of you have five minutes to explain exactly what transpired here," She said sternly.

The kids were about to formulate their lies, but Luna spoke up in her dreamy voice, "It was _my_ fault, Professor. I was distressed because they had no pudding, and--"

Draco scowled at her, "Nevermind Lovegood, Professor Granger. Me and Potter saw the troll go into the girl's bathroom, and followed it."

"Yeah, Luna could have died if we didn't get to her in time," Potter added. He was eying both Severus and Hermione fearfully. _Oh man, I hope I don't have detention for trying to help Luna out._

 _"_ Be that as it may, Mr. Potter," Severus said, "Your actions were reckless and foolish. Furthermore, ten points will be taken from Slytherin. Professor Granger, I leave Miss. Lovegood's fate in your hands."

"Gee, I'm so touched, Professor," Hermione said sarcastically. She turned to Miss. Lovegood and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Luna, five points from Ravenclaw for your lack of judgment. If you wish, you can discuss your...difficulties with me at a later date concerning you know who."

The girl's blue eyes brightened. "Oh, thank you, Professor Granger! I swore up and down to my friends you weren't cold like Professor Snape is. But they called me crazy."

Draco humphed, "Well, Looney would be more accurate."

Miss. Lovegood frowned, "And there are those who call you an entitled brat, Malfoy."

Draco scowled, but she skipped out of the room. "Can we go now, Professors?" Draco asked, annoyed.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Professor Snape? They're _your_ students."

 _Oh, so that's how you want to play this, witch?_ "Go directly to your common room, Mr. Potter and Malfoy. If you dawdle, a further ten points will be deducted from Slytherin."

The boys scurried out of there, and the rest of the teachers filed in. McGonagoll looked alarmed, but Dumbledore looked decisive and killed the troll.

"Severus, keep an eye out for Quirrel and watch his every move," Dumbledore said, "If he shows any further sign of disloyalty, I want to know about it. The rest of you, a wonderful job well done in finding the troll."

The staff dispersed, and Severus was left with Hermione. She yawned, "Can we get a rain check on our talk, Severus?"

He nodded, and watched her leave. When he got back to his quarters, he got ready for bed, and began to wonder just what made this mysterious witch tick. Few people held any mysteries for him as a legilimens, and those that did were rare, very rare indeed, and it was in that moment that he began to grow very intrigued by this beautiful, enigmatic witch who he only knew briefly in his school days...


	5. Christmas Revelations

Hermione

Hogsmeade had not changed much since my own school days both times, and when I had to chaperone the students this time around its timelessness comforted me. I stopped for coffee at the ice cream shop and looked up at Hogwarts. So much devastation had wreaked the seemingly formidable castle during the future Battle of Hogwarts, and it was all gone in an instant, my home away from home. The war had even taken the wizard I loved from my arms.

I had died protecting Harry Potter, but my heart had died long before that when Severus Snape died bleeding in my arms. _Stop it, Hermione! The man is alive! So stop fighting with him over what he did as a teenager!_

I wiped at my eyes as I finished my coffee, and threw it in the trash. I reapplied my lipstick, and shepherded the students back to Hogwarts. I needed to dance, exercise, do something to get my mind off of the inevitable conversation I was putting off with talking with Severus. How much should I tell him? How much would he even believe for that matter? I was originally born in '79, went to Hogwarts in this time, and totally crushed on you for years as my potions teacher? Yeah, crazy. Oh yeah, and Voldemort killed me with the killing curse, but before that you died in my arms, and it was the only time I could confess how much I loved you.

No, he would never speak to me again. I changed into a dance training outfit, and took out my Pointe shoes. I wondered if I could even dance in these shoes, let alone get through any part of a recital again. My last Swan Lake I performed when I was ten in my last life. I still occasionally danced Pointe to keep those muscles toned and ready.

Oh well, there was always the episkey charm to fix any broken bones in my feet. I packed up my laptop and a fresh casual outfit in my duffel bag, and went to the Room of Requirement. I set up the music, and did my stretches at the bar.

I put on my Pointe shoes and laced them up after putting in the padding to cushion my toes. I put in one of the swan queen's main performances, and began to dance. I lost myself to the choreography as I lost myself to the familiar leaps, pirourettes, and graceful moves I knew backwards. I put my own spin on it as I spun, and just gave myself up to the dance. When I was done, I heard a quiet clap in the background.

I saw Severus leaning against one of the mirrors, looking very impressed in his cold, detached way. "You're very talented," He remarked. "I didn't know you danced."

I blushed slightly, and tried to hide it with a scowl. "I have since I was seven," I remarked. "Before I got my letter, I was going to be the swan queen for my dance school that year. I didn't peg you for someone who watched ballet."

Severus rose an eyebrow, "I don't. But I have a lot of admiration for how difficult it must be to perform it."

I stretched out my muscles, and took off my Pointe shoes. "Damn it." I took out my wand and cast over three of my toes, "Episkey. I only dance to relieve stress now, and to exercise." I stored my wand away in my bag. "Is there something you wanted, Severus, or are you here to just ogle me in my leotard?"

Severus sighed, "I was hoping that we could have that talk we spoke of on Halloween. We will be on break, and be relatively free."

I put away my stuff, zipped up my bag, and shouldered it. _Oh, just do it, you coward!_ I chided myself. "Let me get changed. Half an hour good for you?"

"Sounds great."  
"Great."

We parted then, and I left without a backward glance. I took a shower, and put on a nice dark pair of skinny jeans, a sparkly, off the shoulder top, and Jimmy Choos for my heels. I wore minimal makeup, and left my hair down. I went down to the dungeons, and knocked on his door.

He opened it, and let in without saying a word. I had only been in the office portion of his quarters my last life, I had never seen how cozy, and elegant his quarters were. The room looked like a masculine Victorian man's room, and I instantly liked it. Everything was clean, and his huge library very well organized.   
There was a small table in front of the fireplace with dinner set for two, and I instantly did not like the romantic ambiance. I pulled out my chair, and sat. He pushed my chair in, and sat down across from me.

"I didn't intend for this to be a date, Severus," I said. "I just wanted to talk with you, honest."

Severus poured us both glasses of champagne, and he set my glass down in front of me. I eyed it suspiciously. He sighed in exasperation, "Merlin's sakes, witch, if I wanted to poison you or slip you veritaserum it would have been too easy. Please, drink the wine."

"I'm not a big drinker."  
"I am aware. Just humor me."  
I tried it, and of course, the champagne was delicious and fruity. "Now, what problem do you have with me, Miss. Granger? Apart from the fact that I seem to repel everyone by design."

I cut into my steak, and chewed thoughtfully for a minute or two. "Do you own a pensieve?"

"Yes, but I see how little bearing that has with you seeming to oppose me at every turn when I have done nothing to earn your hatred," Severus said, somewhat defensively.

I ate my dinner as I listened, and wiped my lips on my napkin on my lap. "Can you promise me that whatever I tell you will not leave this room, and that I can trust you?"

Severus looked at me seriously, and he said, "Yes, of course. If you trust me, I will trust you."

So, I told him...everything, and he listened without pausing once. The only thing I left out were my feelings for him, I wasn't prepared to reveal that yet, and about Nagini's part in his last death. Severus got up, and began to pace, not speaking for a long time.

"And you say that I gave you two memory vials before I...died the last time?" He asked, breathing shakily.

"Yes. One for me, and the other for Harry Potter," I said. "I haven't seen them yet. But I'm certain that the one for me had memories you wanted me to see the last time."

"Let's see these memories."  
He brought out his pensieve, and we used Harry's vial first. I already knew about his childhood, but not the full extent of his abuse at home. Harry going through school, Severus's bullying years. Many years of torment and strife. But the most disturbing part was that Dumbledore ordered Severus to kill him ahead of time, and he was going to die any way of a wasting curse on his hand.

We poured in my memory vial, and this one was more heartfelt, of how he began to love me sixth year, but began to care about me fourth year during the Yule Ball. He had wanted to kill Voldemort for my torture at Bellatrix's hands, and that his rage had been fiercesome to behold. When he gave Harry the sword of Gryffindor, he had fought the urge to take me from the camp to protect me, but that it would expose him as a spy. Then the night of his death when we kissed, and he wanted to express aloud his love for me, but was dying, so he kissed me instead.

I pulled myself from the pensieve and sobbed. I didn't think I could hurt this way again. I collapsed to the floor, and put my head on my arms as I sat and rocked back and forth. Severus wrapped me in his arms, and I tried to beat him off, but he just kept holding me fast.

"You _bastard_ ," I sobbed, I slapped him, "Why? _Why_ did it take you dying to admit it?? All through school, save that one night, you acted like I was a thorn in your side, the 'incessant little know it all' in your classes. You showed me nothing but contempt because I was Harry's friend. And then, when I was brought back, and began to live this life, you worshipped that vapid, empty headed witch. I would have done _anything_ for you, Severus, because I _love_ you. She never loved you. Why can't you see that?"

Severus looked like I hit him, and I hated the look of hurt on his face. "I was a kid, Hermione. We both were...but, I lied to you. And I'm truly sorry."

I looked up at him, and narrowed my eyes, "What have you lied to me about?"

"About that hospital visit," He explained, looking ashamed, "I just...I didn't know what my feelings were at the time. I still really liked Lily a lot, but I didn't want to give you false hope. But I knew it was you, not her. Lily was kind of a lousy kisser, actually."

I laughed at that, and wiped at my tears. I no doubt looked like a raccoon. "And that's what you were trying to apologize to me about?"

"Yes."  
"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions then," I apologized. "But the way you tried to beg her forgiveness...she was so cold and unfeeling. She acted like you were gum underneath her shoes, and I was the only one who got in her face and demanded she grow the fuck up, and at least accept your apology. I think it was only the fear of you hating me is what kept me from punching her in the face, honestly.

"She said verbatim: 'Well, if you feel that strongly about Sev, why don't _you_ date him, Granger? He seems to be your kind of trash. Just don't be surprised if you find fleas in your bed from shagging him is all.' "

I let him scan my mind, and he drew back deeply shocked. He began to tear up, and he said, "Would you have forgiven me, Hermione? I have to know that."

I thought back on how the Malfoys despised me for years in my old life, and how if they were truly sorry the way Severus was that night, that I would forgive them.

"Yes, I would accept your apology," I said softly. "You would need to prove you would never do it again, but yes, eventually I would forgive you."

Severus nodded, and hugged me. I hugged him back, and we went back to finishing our meal. When everything was cleared away, he danced with me, and I rested my head on his chest, my fingers idly fingering the hard buttons on his frock coat. He kissed the top of my head, and whispered, "What are you thinking of?"

"I'm thinking of how I finally get to run my fingers over these buttons," I confessed. "I like it, I feel privileged somehow."

Severus chuckled, and asked, "Can I look at you?"

I lifted up my head, and we stared into each other's eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair, and he kissed my hand.

"I don't want to move too fast," I said, pulling away. "We still have to work together, and I don't want what might be happening between us to mess with that."

"It won't, I promise."  
I kissed his cheek, "Thank you. For listening, I mean." I pulled away from him, and picked up my beaded purse, and slipped it on my wrist. I put on my coat, and went to the front door.

Severus followed me and kissed my hand. I smiled. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Hermione," He said.

I left the dungeons and spread out on my bed. I stared up at the blue canopy of my bed, and pulled my covers up to my chin, giggling girlishly. I soon fell asleep, and it was a peaceful, restful kind of sleep where I was happy and content at last...


	6. A Magical Christmas Eve

Hermione

After most of the students left for the holiday break, I had the chance to really get some grading done on my papers. Flitwick gave me a ton of paperwork left over from his classes, and I was alarmed when I looked at the clock: it was freaking nine o'clock at night and I had been working all damn day in the Charms classroom! I had always been a workaholic, even during both times I went to Hogwarts, and it got me some damned good grades, but I sure as hell suffered socially.

I leaned back in my office chair, and put in some eyedrops. Ugh, when would the wizarding world learn to utilize computers to do this work?! I could have been done hours ago. I was scratching with my quill when Severus came in, and had a hand behind his back.

I glanced up from my work, and asked, "Am I supposed to guess what you are hiding behind your back? I'm not sure I like this mischievous side of you, Severus."

Severus smiled, and said, "Close your eyes, and sit up."

"Um, okay." I complied, and I shivered as he lifted my hair off of my neck, and he draped a necklace around my neck, and kissed the nape of my neck as he clasped it.

He stepped back, and said, "You can open them now."

He held out a hand mirror, and a gorgeous emerald and diamond necklace adorned my neck. I couldn't breathe! It was so beautiful! "I...I...Severus it's too much!" I stammered. "This must have cost you a fortune."

He laughed, "Actually, it would if I paid for it. But as it was my mother's, I see no reason why you should not wear it. I have the earrings in my quarters, naturally."

"It's beautiful."  
I stood, and he set the mirror on my desk, and he caressed my cheek. "Without you they are just diamonds and emeralds."

"Thank you."  
"You're welcome."  
I was about to sit down, but he grabbed my quill and said, "Oh no, you don't. You are _not_ working on Christmas Eve. I forbid it."

"Severus, come on," I chided, "Let me get this work done. You can see it's a ton of papers to go over and grade."

"I can see that, but not tonight."  
"What are you planning?"  
"Just come down to the Great Hall with me," He said, pulling me along. "If you don't, I'm going to carry you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare, you pig."

"Oh, no? Watch me," He said, and before I knew it, he lifted me up over his shoulder, and spanked me.

I squealed, and laughed, "Put me down, weirdo! Sev, I'm serious! You're being such a prick right now!"

Severus carried me all the way to the Great Hall, and at last set me down. Mischief sparkled in his black eyes, and he opened up the doors to a perfect winter wonderland above. A soft love song played on the speakers.

"Severus...Wow. Just wow."  
"Do I still get that spanking?"

I gave him a good whack on the butt to prove my point. "Damn straight. I don't like being manhandled like I'm your cavewoman."

"You would never have come otherwise," He pointed out, leading me out to the middle of the room. "You're way too much of a workaholic like me."

I rolled my eyes. "And we're both slave drivers to our students."

He took me in his arms and we started to dance around the room. "Yes, I know. A complaint that is often made of me," He said, shrugging his shoulders, "I think you and I simply have high standards."

I twirled and spun back into his arms. "Perhaps. I desire excellence in my students, and you do as well."

"Yes, obviously."  
We shared a smile over that, and looked up. Magically induced snow began falling down from the rafters, and mistletoe grew above us.

"May I?" Severus asked, shyly.   
I nodded. He cupped my face, and pressed his lips to mine. I began to cry, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he ran his hands down my waist as he held me to him.

We looked into each other's eyes, and I could see that he was tearing up as well. "You're trembling," He whispered in my ear.

"I...I'm not trembling."  
"Yes, you are."  
"Am I?" He nodded.

His thumb traced my lips, and I shuddered in response. "So soft," He murmured. I caressed his face, and he caught my hand in his, and kissed it reverently. I kissed him then, and we began to kiss passionately as we held one another.

  
We broke apart then, and he escorted me to Ravenclaw tower. He began to leave, but I called, "Severus, please..."

He turned back, and I kissed him. He kissed me back, pressing me up against the wall, and I gasped as he wrapped my legs around his waist, caressing my bottom. He set me down, and tore himself away from me. "Merry Christmas, my lioness," He said softly.

"Merry Christmas, my Prince," I said, and he left me then. I went into the common room, and up the stairs to my bedchamber. I undressed and laid on my bed. I ran a hand along my new necklace, and dipped my hand between my legs. Of course, I was sopping wet and unfulfilled. Damn it.

"Accio bag," I flicked my wand to my bag. I found my vibrator, and slipped it inside of me and I soon made myself climax as I imagined Severus's hands on me, being deep inside of me. Thank the gods, the students were not present or they would have heard me come. I took my toy out of me, and cleaned myself off, and the sex toy off. I went to bed that Chrismas Eve completely unfulfilled, but knowing that I was not the only one in the castle sleeping unfulfilled, and needing release...


	7. Inner Administration Problems

Severus

For once, the dour potions master was relieved that the students were returning after the brief Holiday break, because that meant that he could avoid the hippogriff in the room. Namely, this slowly burning attraction he was feeling towards Hermione Granger.

Just before holiday break ended, he visited his usual brothel in knockturn alley, and kept seeing the Charms Assistant in the whore's faces. Her amber eyes with its flecks of hazel in them, her full, soft lips, her silken, honey brown hair that fell in artful waves, but which he knew had been impossibly frizzy in her school days. She had become beautiful, and when he felt the touch of her lips on his, it made him want her as he had wanted no one before. Ever. The feel of her was electric, and it took all of his self restraint to not take her against the wall.

He had to stroke himself in the shower, and a big part of him relished the fact that Hermione was no doubt touching herself while thinking of him. When he was done, he laid in bed, and the next day he had to find relief elsewhere...

✂--------

He was grading last minute papers when he heard a knock on his office door. "Enter," He said curtly.

Minerva came in, and she looked worried, "Yes, Minerva?" He asked coolly. "To what do I owe the honor?"

She scowled, "Spare me your sullen attitude, Severus. Albus summons you."

He laid aside his dark green quill, and rose, "Well, then by all means, let us all go see what His Majesty wants this time."

He put on his teacher's robes, and he followed Minerva without speaking. Hermione was arguing with Dumbledore: "...And I'm telling you, Albus, that Quirrel is merely a fucking pawn in this game! I pray that you have the sorcerers stone in safe keeping or the Dark Lord will find some way of getting his hands on it."

Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing, "They have been at this for two hours."

Dumbledore slammed his fist on his desk. "Enough! I simply cannot countenance a fellow teacher who is being used as some sort of...host! How do I know that you are not assisting Lord Voldemort?"

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, and there was no Dark Mark tattoo on her arms. "Oh? _That_ didn't convince you?! Well, here, you can have these memories." She tapped her temple, and a long string of memory filament was caught by her wand. She stuck it angrily in a vial and threw it in Dumbledore's face. "You may not like my story, and I don't give a shit what conclusions you draw from it, but here you go. Severus," She bobbed a curtsy.

He bowed in response, "Hermione."

She stormed out of the room, and slammed the door on her way out. "Are you certain she is a Ravenclaw, Albus?" Phineas Black quipped, chuckling, "She seems quite Slytherin to me. I like her."

Dumbledore scowled, "You would, wouldn't you? Severus, I have been hearing troubling things from Miss. Granger. She claims that Quirrel is being used on a host for Lord Voldemort, and that he is after the sorcerer's stone. She seemed so certain, and refuses to call Voldemort by name. She calls him Dark Lord like any other deatheater, and--"

"She is _not_ a threat, old man," Severus snapped. "She was very forthcoming with me, and showed me her memories. You have no idea what the Dark Lord has done to her. What heartbreak she has suffered."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him. "And did she confess these...truths to you before or after you took your obvious advantage of her?"

"Fuck you, old man," Severus said coldly. "Examine the memories. She is no more of a deatheater than Minerva, or Hagrid. If you _ever_ threaten Miss. Granger's honor again, I will not hesitate to hex you in retaliation."

Severus stormed out of the office, and swept past a stricken Professor McGonagoll without looking at her. He ruthlessly docked House points of every school House in retaliation. How _dare_ he! Hermione did not make an appearance during dinner, and it only fueled his rage at Dumbledore more.

He found Hermione later in the staff spa bathroom, and he saw that she was wearing a sexy black bikini. She swam laps, and he watch her move sinuously through the water. Her body was toned, and damned near perfect. She took excellent care of herself. He undressed and slipped into the Jacuzzi tub.

Hermione got out, and dried off her hair. She saw him, and got into the tub with him. "I assume you were told what happened," She said wearily.

"Yes," He said quietly, "And in so many words Albus accused you of being a deatheater, and I said you told me everything."

Hermione's eyes narrowed to slits. "If he were not so respected, or my boss, I would kill him."

Severus shivered from the coldness he sensed in her. He swam to her side, and he said, "Me too, sweetheart."

Hermione burst into tears, and shook her head, "When he...died the first time, I mourned him like so many others. But I never imagined he would slander me like this."

He hugged her from behind, and she cried. He knew she needed to let it out before she could cope with this opposition. She sniffed, and he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Thank you," She said. "I think you are the only one who can understand me. I'm just deeply shocked that Dumbledore of all people would speak of me in such a terrible way."

"You did give me all of your memories, lioness," Severus reminded her. "Even the ones where Hel brought you back."

She nodded, "I still do not know her role in all of this. She could have refused to resurrect me, or enslaved me. I only know that Lily's Evan's son is the key to all of this."

He winced at that. "I have made no secret of my disdain of the boy. And I know you dislike him because of Lily. Did she bully you?"

Hermione sighed, "No. But she treated you abysmally, and I found that unforgivable."

He understood, and while he couldn't completely hate Lily, he did understand why she hated Lily...because she loved him.

"But why, Hermione?" He asked. "Why do you care? Lily is dead, and so is that bully she married."

"Because I love you, Severus," Hermione confessed. He smiled, and kissed her lightly. "I have for years. I know I can't expect you to love me in return but--"

He silenced her words with a deep kiss, and pulled her on to his lap. "I do, my lioness. You know I do," He breathed. "I must if I'm willing to defend your honor."

Hermione wept tears of joy, and she untied her top. It fell into the water, and he took her bottoms off. "Severus...we shouldn't..." She said raggedly against his mouth. "...We should wait."

He cupped her bottom and took one nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around her nipple. He suckled her other breast, and it came out with a wet pop as he licked along her throat. Hermione ran her hand along his chest, and grasped his cock.

"Mmm, you're so big, my love," She whispered in his ear. "I have wanted you for years."

He slipped himself inside of her, and they both moaned in response. He bucked his hips as she moved up and down on him...

✂--------

Hermione

I wrapped my legs tight around Severus as our mouths fought for dominance. I rode him fast and hard as I reached my climax.

"SEVERUS..." I screamed my pleasure. Severus soon followed, and we shuddered as love, and our bond through life and death itself flowed through us. Magical robes of binding wrapped tightly around us as we kissed slowly, passionately. The magic absorbed into us, and our thoughts flowed freely between us binding us as soulmates beyond life itself. Whatever else we faced, we knew that we would face it together, and together we would be unstoppable...


	8. A Mysterious Letter

Hermione

During the middle of the term, it came to the attention of the Hogwarts faculty, that there were some strange murders occurring in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was, of course sent to investigate, and what he found troubled the staff greatly.

"But _why_ , Albus?" McGonagoll asked, shocked, "Why on Earth would anyone want to harm a unicorn?"

Severus's face darkened, and he cleared his throat, "For the blood, of course. Unicorn blood can sustain a being, even when it is close to death."

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, of course. Have you anything to add Miss. Granger?"

All eyes turned to me, and Severus squeezed my hand encouragingly. "It could be a vampire of some kind," I suggested. "Or someone in desperate need of healing. Either way, it's not good, Headmaster."

Dumbledore smirked at my formality, and listened to the other teachers give opinions. "Hagrid, continue your investigations surrounding the deaths of these unicorns," Dumbledore finally said. "If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed."

I went up to the Charms classroom to grade papers, and do other office work. Professor Flitwitck might have been skilled at charms as a whole, but he was a terrible pack rat when it came to his office. After three hours of cleaning the mess by hand, I admitted defeat and waved my wand. Everything organized itself into their proper spaces, and there was not even a hint of dust on his oak desk.

Filius came in, and he handed me a sealed envelope with a green seal on it, and some elegant heraldic symbol on the back.

"Do you know who this is from, Filius?" I asked the Charms Professor.

"No, Miss. Granger," The little dwarf wizard squeaked, "But I assure you, the contents are not jinxed. It appears to only be a letter."

I sat down at my desk, and crossed my legs. I took out my letter opener, and the letter read in a beautiful runic script in dark green quill ink:

_Lady Hermione,_

_As much as I would have found it amusing to break the wards of this magical school, I decided to appeal to your keen intellect, and write you first. I am a close acquaintance of the one who sent you here from your former life._

_My lady, my acquaintance grows quite restless in you righting the wrongs of this foolish Dark Lord Voldemort as he calls himself. She apparently does not care about the prophecy regarding Harry Potter and this Dark Lord._

_I am willing to offer you and your...paramour some assistance in this matter, for a price. You see, I am not held in high regard in Asgard for my supposed crimes, crimes which I tried to atone for in regards to its continued peace as its rightful monarch._

_You convince my foolish adoptive family of the merits of my rightness to be included in the line of royal succession, and I will restore your blood to a more pure state, shall we say? How does Hermione Jean Black sound as a maiden last name?_

_Kindly send your reply via the raven beside your tower chambers, yea or nay._

_With Kindest Regards,_

_Loki Laufeysson_

_Rightful King of Asgard_   
_Prince of Jotenheim_

Professor Flitwitck read over my shoulder, and he looked amazed, "I could only make out part of the message, but the Norse legends are just that...a myth."

"Someone clearly knows enough Norse to compose an entire letter," I pointed out. "Not even modern Icelandic uses these ancient runes any more, and I have a feeling that he could have written this in English if he wanted to, but he wanted to 'appeal to my keen intellect.' "

I pointed to where it said the phrase in the letter.

"And what will your answer be?"  
"If I don't help this wizard...whoever he is," I said, biting my lip nervously, "Things will get steadily worse. If I help him, then things might work out for the best. I don't know, I have to try."

"But can you trust him?"  
"No, but he could be a great ally."  
"That's a very Slytherin way of looking at it," Professor Flitwick squeaked, "But then again, also a Ravenclaw way as well."

I smiled, "I was almost sorted into Ravenclaw. But I preferred Gryffindor, so now, I guess I will be serving as a Ravenclaw when you retire."

Flitwitck nodded, agreeing, "Yes, indeed. Well, I think you should sleep on this decision at any rate. Good night, Professor Granger."

"Good night, Professor Flitwick."

I went to my drafty room in Ravenclaw tower, and re lit my big fireplace. A knock came on my door, and I was pinned against the stone wall by Severus. He crashed his lips against mine, and I ran my fingers through his raven hair as I teased his bottom lip with my tongue. He granted me entrance and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to my midnight blue and silver canopy bed.

He laid me down on the bed, and spelled off our clothes in his haste to get inside me that much faster. I felt him enter me, and I clawed his back as he thrust hard and deep inside of me. We made no sounds save for our moans, gasps, and the slapping of flesh as the bedding from the bed went every which way. When we both reached our separate releases, we kissed lazily as we cuddled, breathing deeply.

"What brought that on?" I giggled. "Surely, it can't be what I wear to work. I am very covered up."

Severus kissed the fingers of my right hand one by one, smiling, "Even in sackcloth you would still be sexy to me, witch. No, I missed you at dinner tonight."

My face reddened with embarrassment, because we had agreed on a private dinner in his quarters. "Oh my God, Severus, I'm so sorry! I was like swamped with work. Okay, more like cleaning out Filius's pack rat pile he calls an office, but you know what I mean."

He laughed, "Yes, I've seen it many a time, unfortunately." His smile fell, and he caressed my cheek softly, and added in a soft tone he only used with me, "What's wrong?"

I got out of my trashed bed, and padded naked to my fireside coffee table to retrieve Loki's letter. I climbed back into bed where it was warm, and handed him the letter.

"I received this today," I said, "How good is your ancient Norse?"

"I handle my own," He said, and somewhat pridefully, "Wait...He _knows_ Hel?! Like, truly knows her?" He asked, after reading the letter all the way through.

I nodded, "Loki was her father in the original mythology. He wants my help in helping his crimes be reduced to being placed back in the royal succession of Asgard."

Severus frowned, "There is more to this. From my studies, this deity is the epitome of the perfect Slytherin: witty, opportunistic, and achievement oriented. You will need my help in dealing with him, lioness."

I knew that Severus was right. "I agree. Thank you, for helping me," I agreed. "So, as a Slytherin, what should I do?"

"Charm and flatter the man," Severus said, sitting up, "Put your annoying know it all traits to use in picking his brain. But I have to ask, if you could, would you really want a pureblood status?"

I thought long and hard on it, and said, "I would, yes. So would you, I think. I'm tired of being labeled a mudblood by the self righteous, racist pricks. And I know you hate being called half blood, or half breed."

Severus nodded, "Very well then, but don't get your hopes up if it doesn't happen, alright?"

"Okay. Can you stay the night?"  
Severus laughed, "Oh, I can just imagine Minerva's shock when she discovers that I slept over after our passionate interlude earlier."

"We could always elope."  
Severus kissed me quickly. "Let's table that heavy discussion for another time, Hermione. For now, I just want to revel in having a witch who loves me for myself, and not because she is trying to use me for some scheme or plot."

He spelled his clothes on, and I got out of bed. "I'm taking this frock coat off by hand one of these nights. It's always been a fantasy of mine to run my fingers over these buttons," I ran a finger around one on his chest, "And then remove them one by one, knowing I'm the only witch that can claim your cock in the end."

Severus kissed me deeply, and then whispered in my ear, purring, "Yes, and this," He ran his hand over the mound of my pussy, "Will now and forever be mine, and mine alone. I want to pin you against a wall and lift your school skirt, and bury myself balls deep inside of you."

"Gryffindor uniform or Slytherin?" I asked, my breathing hitching in my throat as he fingered me.

"Oh, yours, naturally," Severus teased, "House unity and all of that rot."

"Sounds like fun."  
"Indeed. It will be for us both."  
He pulled his fingers out of my slick wetness, and licked them off. He left me in my quarters frustratingly unfulfilled, but all by design as his idea of a Slytherin joke to use my affections for him against me.

"Bloody Slytherin git," I murmured as I tidied up the bed, and used my sex toy to finish myself off so that I could sleep, and await Loki's raven the next morning. Little did I know how much of an adventure teaming up with the god of lies and chaos would turn out to be for me and Severus...


	9. A Dramatic Arrival

One Week Later...

Hermione...

A dazzling rainbow portal appeared in the courtyard of Hogwarts, and it seemed to get the attention of the whole school. When the portal dissipated, a tall, rather handsome man with long black hair and piercing, intense green eyes appeared. He wore an expensive, tailored all black suit, and he had a traveling companion with him.

The other man beside this fashionable dark haired wizard, was also tall, and ruggedly good looking, but dressed casually in stone washed jeans, nasty sneakers, and a plaid shirt over a baggy t-shirt. He carried a silver hammer in one hand, and held a chain that held this other man captive. I noticed most of the girls fawned over this blonde haired man, but I have to admit that if I weren't with Severus that the captive man would be more my type.

Dumbledore said some things, but the blonde man said, "I appreciate your hospitality, Headmaster, but my brother is here to see only two of your teachers. I'm just his jailer."

"And you are?"  
"Thor, son of Odin--"  
The dark haired man laughed, "Oh, hush, brother! No one wants to hear of your frivolous exploits, least of all, me."

The dark haired man turned his attention on me, and strolled over to me, dragging his brother along. Severus stood to my side, subtly protective of me, but these two men eyed us with interest.

"Ah, Hermione Granger," The dark haired man greeted, bowing regally, despite his chains. "I can see now why Hel is so eager to get her claws into you. I am Loki, and this steroid monster is my adoptive brother Thor."

My eyes widened. I expected Loki to be about as muscular as Thor, but I suspected that he was more gifted with magic and a silver tongue than brawny combat.

Thor greeted me awkwardly, and said, "I am pleased to meet you at last, Lady Hermione. I--"

Severus scoffed, "Kindly keep your mind from fantasizing about my witch."

Thor muttered, "I..I wasn't..."  
"You were. Leave us."

Thor unshackled Loki, and when Thor had left to go chat with Dumbledore, Loki rubbed at his sore wrists.

"Thank you, Severus," Loki said.  
Severus narrowed his eyes, and said silkily, "The same warning applies to you most of all. And do choose your words most carefully, I am a skilled legilimens."

Loki nodded, approving. "Can we speak more privately?"

Severus led Loki to his quarters, and we all sat around the fireplace, but Severus and I held hands.

Loki frowned slightly at the sight, "Treasure each moment with each other. Odin stole all my moments with my own wife. But that is why I am here, to preserve those moments, and to regain my status as next in line to Asgard's throne. Do not think I do this out of sentiment."

"Obviously," Severus said. "Although, as a Slytherin, I cannot help but ask where our assistance of your cause will benefit me and Miss. Granger."

Loki smiled, "Ah. I knew my sharing of my genes would benefit me eventually. I went through a phase where I bedded lots of witches, and I seemed to have developed a taste for Prince witches. I see some of my features in you, Severus, of course."

"We are not related."

"Uh huh," Loki rolled his eyes, and said, "How would you explain your talent in mapping out the mind, and masking emotion?"

"Research, hours of study."

Loki shook his head. "You are either a legilimens, or you're not. The power comes from within. No, I did not say I was your father, just say your great grandfather five generations on. It's a pity that down through the centuries that the looks department dwindled to a pale shadow of it once was."

"My mother was no model."  
"Oh, no?" Loki challenged.

Loki snapped his fingers, and a shadowy vision of a young Eileen Prince being cursed by Matthias Prince in an elegant drawing room materialized. Severus looked at the beaten witch on the Persian rug, and a tear streaked down his face as her fair, porcelain face became the homely face in pictures. She had been quite beautiful before her father's curse took hold of her, stripping her of her beauty.

Loki snapped his fingers again and the vision dissipated to nothing. I rubbed Severus's back in soothing circles, and he kissed my cheek in silent gratitude.

"Okay, okay, enough love birds," Loki teased. "The point is is that I can reverse time to as it should be. However, you have to know that Lily Evans would have chosen Potter regardless if you became a deatheater or not, Severus. May I see your Dark Mark brand?"

Severus still seemed skeptical. "Certainly. I will believe you are working in our best interests if you can reverse this curse the Dark Lord put on me."

Loki laughed, "Very well, wizard. Let me see it. I will know what I'm dealing with visually."

Severus unbuttoned his left sleeve and rolled up his sleeve. On the inside of his forearm, the ugly snake and skull tattoo stood out. The lines looked red and faint. Loki held Severus's arm gently, and ran his thumbs down it. The inks of the tattoo became dark and seemed to move.

Severus screamed from the pain. "Ah, I see," Loki said with interest, "Yes...a simple curse of magical dependency. Clever...But not clever enough."

He closed his eyes, and murmured a long, complex spell, and then hummed low in his throat. Severus whimpered from the pain, and I had to shout, "You're hurting him, stop it!"

"Shhhh...just watch me work," Loki purred, and then he waved his hands over Severus's mark, and the tattoo glowed with a dark, bright light, and then it became white, unblemished skin again.

Loki sat back, and said, "It is done. You are freed from being a deatheater, Severus Snape."

Severus opened his eyes, and stared at his arm in disbelief. Tears ran down his face, and he kissed me over and over again, "Hermione, I feel...whole, like really whole again. Thank you, Loki."

I kissed Loki's cheek, and he laughed, "You're welcome. I seldom get such gratitude from my family, and the godsdamned Avengers."

Both Severus and I looked at the god of mischief in confusion. "Who are these avengers?" I asked.

Loki looked amazed at our ignorance. "Wow. Well, I would suppose you would call them muggles who play superheroes. Does this school get WiFi by any chance?"

I giggled, as he buttoned his sleeve back up. "No, the wizarding world kind of prefers to shun any type of modern muggle technology. I read something about The Hulk destroying Harlem, New York a few years back on my laptop, though."

Loki nodded, "Yes, well, my oafish brother Thor is a part of that team, and they made it part of their life's mission to make my life a living hell--"

"Oh, do spare us the sob story, Loki," Severus chided sharply, "Present your case, without personal bias. Emotion should not come into play here."

Loki presented his case to be King, and I had to admit that he sounded very convincing. But I had no choice but to help Hel's father, as he could be a powerful ally. Severus later reluctantly agreed after Loki had to share quarters with his adopted brother Thor...

✂-----------

Days passed, and beyond subbing for Quirrell for Defense Against The Dark Arts classes, Loki worked in the library researching. The Slytherin students found Loki fascinating, while Thor impressed the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Harry and Ron took to hanging out with Thor often, and just before the summer holidays at the end of term, Thor had rushed Harry to the hospital ward.

I knew that Ron and Harry had gone to where the Mirror of Erised was located, and did battle with the sorceror's stone. But I had been with them then, and we barely survived that last time. This time, Draco and Harry, along with Pansy Parkinson and Luna Lovegood, made them thick as thieves. Thor carried in Harry, and Draco looked worried.

"What happened, Draco?" I asked.

Draco looked up at me, and said, "Harry found Professor Quirrel looting the Headmaster's office, and Luna, and Pansy were there, because we didn't want to see him get in further trouble. We all chased Quirrel down to the dungeons where--"

"We all confronted You-Know-You," Luna finished. "Harry was so brave. It...he reached for Harry, and he...it, fell apart."

"And Draky," Pansy added, "Took the big ole ruby just as the creature...whatever it was, tried to reach for my throat." She took off her green and silver scarf, and sure enough, there were scratches there. "He was so very brave. But Harry, yeah, he saved us all."

"That's very good to hear, Miss. Parkinson, you may all go," Dumbledore said kindly. "Come along, Mr. Malfoy, Harry is in good hands."

But Draco wasn't having any of that. He clung to Harry Potter, and cried, "No, I'm not leaving my best friend!"

I went to Draco's side and I couldn't believe I was hugging a kid that made my life hell in my last life, but was a sweetheart to me in this one. He looked up at me, and he broke down in tears, as he hugged me tight.

"Aunt Hermione, can I please stay with Harry, _please_?!" Draco begged.

I kissed his forehead, and said, "Of course, Draco. But I don't want you leaving the hospital ward, is that clear?"

Draco smiled brightly, "Yes! Oh, thank you, Aunt Hermione, thank you!"

I cleared my throat, and he let go of me, blushing, "S-Sorry, Professor Granger. I'm sorry, I--"

I wiped at my own tears, because I never felt such unconditional love in my life, and from a Malfoy, which made it even more strange.

"Don't," I admonished softly, "Don't you ever apologize for loving people, Draco. Contrary to what your jerk of a father says, loving others is not a weakness."

His gray eyes went round as saucers. "H-how did you know that, Professor Granger?"

I tousled his blonde hair, "It's something your godfather told me," I lied. "Now, get some sleep. You want to be well rested for the train home, don't you?"

Draco agreed, "Yep, I sure do. Thanks for letting me stay here. I feel...responsible for Harry. He's like a brother to me."

I was about to say 'me too,' but stopped myself. "I know," I only said, "And brothers look out for each other no matter what, right?"

"Right!"  
"Good." I tucked Draco in, fully clothed into the bed beside Harry, and when the little blonde wizard turned over to sleep, I kissed his cheek.

"You're very good with kids, you know," Loki said. He was in his hologram form, because he was busy elsewhere. "He loves you a lot, you know."

I went to a quiet corner of the hospital ward, and looked out the main window at the stars outside.

"In my last life he bullied me."  
"I know, but not now."  
"No, not now," He agreed.  
I turned to face the handsome deity, "This life is still so weird. I've always loved Severus, but I never had a chance with him until now. Draco Malfoy calls me his Aunt now on occasion, even though I'm not Severus's wife, but--"

"You will be," Loki said. He sounded slightly envious, "But I'm still glad you are helping me. I'm not normally so nice, Thor could tell you that, but you remind me of my wife. She was brave, and nurturing like you,but tough in battle. I...I loved...No, I _love_ her still, and I can't forgive Odin for driving his spear into her stomach in front of the whole court."

"Oh my God."  
"That's why I'm so willing to help you," Loki explained.

Severus came in, and checked Harry's vitals. He scowled at Loki, and Loki rolled his eyes. "Good gods, I'm not raising hell. We're just talking. But anyways, I have to get back to my true self. You two take care of these kids, they've been through a lot in one night."

"That's not really your concern is it, Loki?" Severus retorted.

"Whatever. I'll see you around."  
Loki phased out, and we were left alone.

Madame Pomfrey was busy with Draco and Harry, but we left the hospital ward to go to my quarters. We were both much too tired to do anything physical, so we cuddled, and slept long into the remaining hours of the night...


	10. Destroying The Stone

Hermione

The sorcerors stone was crushed into pieces by Thor's hammer, and I could swear that Dumbledore shed some tears over its loss. Loki and Thor felt no such loss, and seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at its destruction. 

"Well, that's that then," Thor said, "And I have to take my leave of all of you to do my other duties. Miss. Granger, a word if you please?"

I felt a bit put in the spotlight, but I left Dumbledore's office to speak with Thor alone. "Yes, Thor? What do you want?" I asked.

"I simply want you to be careful around my brother," Thor explained, "I know you're loyal to one of the teachers, faithful even. But my brother has no such qualms about stealing other men's women."

I already knew this about Loki, and agreed, "Some would say that the legends argue that all of Asgard is like this."

Thor winced at this, but nodded in agreement, "I...I have done much the same in my youth. Sif was a bit more accepting of my faults than Jane Foster is. She made me see the error of my ways."

He showed me a picture of his girlfriend and I said, "She's pretty. Have you thought of proposing to her?"

Thor raked a hand through his messy blonde hair, and blushed nervously. "I've had passing thoughts of it," He confessed. "Do you think I should?"

I shrugged, "It couldn't hurt. But I've been dead before, and I can tell you that time is so precious, so if you truly love this Jane, you should go ahead and ask her."

Thor's eyes brightened at that. "Thank you, Miss. Granger. You would be a good friend. Just be careful around Loki."

"I think Severus would kill him for making the attempt," I half teased. No, I know that Severus would kill any man who laid a finger on me, he was that protective of me.

Thor chuckled, "Yes, I have a feeling that he would at that. Just call for the bi-frost if you have need of me. Heimdall will hear you, I have instructed him to watch out for you especially."

"Thank you, Thor," I said. We hugged, and he left. 

Severus cleared his throat behind me, and I turned to face him. "Giving marital advice?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow.

I grinned, "I was just trying to give advice as a friend. He seemed genuinely shy about asking the lady in question. It was sweet, really."

"Ah. Yes, well, men express shyness in different ways," Severus stated plainly, "Are you hungry? I believe we can honor that raincheck of last time about having dinner in my quarters."

I blushed at that, and looked down at my teaching robes. "I would like that. But I don't think I would want to have dinner wearing my teaching robes."

Severus laughed, "You look great, Hermione, honestly. It's actually flattering that we look so alike for our classes."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yes, well, I dock points from Gryffindor House just as much from your House, if not more so."

"Indeed. Now, let's go, I'm starved," Severus said, and we walked hand in hand to the dungeons. When we got there, he murmured the anti-protective enchantments that kept the door locked, and opened it for me chivalrously. I had only really been in the office area, which was close to the potions classroom, I had no idea that his quarters would be bigger, or as luxurious as they were. But then again, I had heard that the Slytherin students got their own apartments, instead of sleep in one dormitory like the other Houses slept. Damn spoiled snakes.

The room had this dark Victorian vibe to it, only with modern black leather couches, and was lit with soft candlelight and a roaring fireplace close to the bedroom. There was a small kitchen, but it was just for show, I don't imagine that Severus ever used it for cooking.

"Can I ask why a kitchen is needed when you never use it?" I asked curiously. Severus took off his teaching robe, and hanged it up on a hanger. 

"I believe in Slughorn's day Hogwarts didn't rely so heavily on house elves for their personal things," Severus answered. "But to answer your question, no I have never used this room."

"Weird. I almost thought your couches would be Victorian," I teased, fingering one of his buttons, "You certainly give off that impression that you live in those times."

He rolled his eyes. "Ah. Yes, well, everyone needs a sense of style. I have mine as does everyone. Now, for food."

He summoned some house elves, and they brought out smaller servings of what was being served in the Great Hall, except we had wine with our meal, and it was by candlelight, all very romantic and alluring. 

We kept stealing glances at one another, and I finally asked, "Do you have any summer plans? Or do you haunt these halls doing strange experiments?"

Severus laughed, "Yes, I have exhumed many corpses to put a stopper in death."

I laughed, "Okay, fine. But seriously, do you go out during the summer? The kids will be with their families, and won't return until September. You must surely do something."

Severus chewed his fish delicately and swallowed before answering, "I prepare lesson plans, and formulate my own potions. All very dry and boring, really. If there are any papers to be graded, I will do them, but other than that, no, I have no plans. Nor do you with Flitwick retiring."

"Except spying on deatheaters."  
"Yes, there is that. Why do you ask?" He asked, sipping his wine.

I shrugged, "Well, Quirrel is dead. Unless Dumbledore does something drastic and hires Loki to do DADA classes, the post will be open to someone less qualified than a first year."

Severus grinned, "This Lockhart you mentioned. Did you not also have a crush on him?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh gods, I was thirteen, alright?! Geez, he was cute, and charismatic. Please tell me that you never had a crush on a teacher before."

"Oh, I did," Severus sipped his merlot, and wiped at his lips with his napkin, "Sinestra was quite attractive once upon a time. You remember, she always showed off those legs of hers in astronomy?"

"I don't look at other women like that," I shrugged, "But she's pretty, I could see it, I guess. I just wish you had looked my way like that when we did go to school like that. But there was always Lily."

Severus sighed, and came over to my side of the table. I don't know why I still feel so insecure about her to be honest. We're lovers, we're together, and we mesh well. So, why did I still feel so insecure about Lily? Then it hit me: Harry freaking Potter. Ah, yes, it always comes down to protecting that idiotic boy. 

"Hermione, look at me."  
"No, you still love her."  
Severus sighed, "I don't, darling. And in any case, it wouldn't have worked out in the end for us. I love _you_ , Hermione. Only you, do you hear me?"

I nodded, and got out my wand. "Expecto patronum," I cast. My patronus changed from an otter to a lone wolf. He cast his, and it formed a lone wolf as well. The two patronus's nuzzled one another and ran off, dissipating. 

I was slightly surprised by my change of patronus animal, but then again, the otter was from my past life, and I was a totally different person now. 

I teared up, and Severus hugged me gently. "Oh my gods, I must look like I have raccoon eyes now."

"No, you look fine," He said, wiping at my eyes with his thumbs. "Do you believe me now about us?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I just...I suppose I can see now why you don't like Harry Potter."

He nodded, "I no longer care. I am fulfilling an obligation, nothing more. My loyalty is to you, love. I just don't want us to end up as slaves to Hel is all."

He sat back in his chair, and we finished our meal in peace. "I don't want that either, which brings me to Loki," I added, "We may become busy in holding up our end of the bargain with him."

"I don't fancy going to Asgard."  
"Nor do I, we have jobs."  
"But we may have to."  
"Yes."  
"Well, that does present some difficulties," Severus said, lacing his fingers behind his head. "But until that time comes around, what did you propose for summer holidays?"

I threw out some suggestions, and an island getaway seemed the best option for us both, so we went with that. After we got ready for bed, we laid in bed together, and reveled in just being in each other's arms for as long as it lasted. For who knew then that we would be spending some of our summer break in Asgard of all places? 


	11. Tropical Dreaming

Hermione

The bungalow hotel room was out over the South Pacific Ocean, and it immediately put me at ease. But then again, water always had that magical effect on me. But I also had the feeling that our little romantic holiday was going to be more brief than we had originally intended.

Severus immediately began putting up protective enchantments, some more advanced than even I knew, to be honest, because of his knowledge of dark magic.

When that was done, he relaxed visibly, and said, "There. Now, we can have complete privacy from even dark wizards while we stay here."

"You act like Voldemort is going to spy on us making out, or something," I teased.

He flipped his black hair out of his eyes, and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh, I wouldn't put it past him, actually. Now, come, I have a mind to go out on our patio and doing nothing but sunbathe."

"Okay, just let me get a bikini on," I said, reaching for my beaded bag, but he shook his head. I stared at my boyfriend, shocked, "You mean..." I blushed, "Like...nudists, with _nothing_ on? I didn't think you would go for that, you seem so closed off."

Severus rolled his eyes in a cute expression of 'duh,' and undressed. He padded outside, and I realized that he, of course, didn't take the sunscreen with him. I knew that with his pale complexion that he would burn like a lobster after a while. I undressed, and went outside after digging in my bag for the sunscreen. I pulled out our sunglasses as well, and it was so weird that no one noticed the very naked witch and wizard on their porch getting a tan.

He looked up at me, and whistled. "Who gets the lotion put on first? Me or you?"

I put my hands on my hips in annoyance. He planned this! Was he really such a fiend? Severus chuckled, and sat up. "The answer is yes, I did plan on this. Now lie down on your chair, and I can put this on."

"Fine! But no funny stuff, Mister," I wagged my finger at him in mock disapproval.

"I make no promises."  
"Ugh, I swear you're insatiable."  
Severus winked, "I never said I was not. Relax, Hermione. Enjoy the ocean and sights. It is rare to see such beauty save a postcard or travel publication."

I knew that he was absolutely right, but if we were being watched over by freaking Heimdall, the guard of the bi-frost, I doubt that he cared that we got it on like rabbits. Still, I hated being under such close scrutiny, and I had suggested that we get the hell out of England, and Europe altogether for the summer break.

I laid down on the canvas anti-gravity lounge chair, and put on my sunglasses. Severus sat beside me, and began massaging my neck, then my back with the sunblock lotion.

"Mmm, that's nice," I murmured, "I think you missed a calling as a massage therapist."

"What is that?"  
"A muggle profession where people pay a person to massage the tension out of their muscles to improve circulation and health," I informed him. He rubbed down the back of my legs, and feet.

"Ah, intriguing. But they could just exercise, or take a potion for that," Severus half teased. "Turn over."

"Hmm, do I get to do the same for you?" I teased, flipping over. "I may have to buy the spray sunscreen next time if you're going to be a shameless perv."

"Oh, hush," Severus chuckled, and his black eyes sparkled with wicked mischief. "Lie back, and I promise I will make it worth your while."

I obeyed him, and despite his gentle touches, I found it to be a big turn on to have my former potions professor rub sunblock into my naked skin. When he was done, I took over, and I couldn't help but pepper his muscled back with kisses along where he was scarred over the years. I knew that each scar and abrasion told a dark story, but I would never dare press him to tell me about them all, because it took a long time for us to be so open with each other, and I wasnt about to screw it up just to be an insufferable know it all again.

I finished up, and used all of my self control to not touch him any more intimately than I already was. We enjoyed the sun for a while, and I fell asleep in the sun. Then I felt water droplets hit me, and I woke up to Severus standing over me in the setting sun.

He was soaking wet, and he said, "Come swim with me, sleeping beauty. I want to show you this hidden cove I found while you were burning your skin."

I looked over his slightly pink skin and laughed, "You're one to talk, dork. Are you sure you want to risk a further burn from the sun?"

"Shut up, it'll be fun."  
"Well, then lead the way."

He dove into the ocean below us, and I followed, the cool salt water calming after the heat of the sun all day. "Follow me," Severus said, winking.

I followed, and he paused over a rather deep part of the ocean. He cast the bubblehead charm, and he took my hand in his, and we dove under the surface. As the sun set, the coral reefs below us began to glow with an unearthly glow like a blacklight poster, and Severus dove further until he said in my mind, " _The cove is straight before us. When we get inside, we will be able to breathe fine without the charm. Unless you're afraid, of course."_

" _Never_ ," I said, rising to the challenge. " _I welcome your challenge, snake."_

" _Good. That's my lioness_."  
The entrance to the cove lay ahead, and we swam inside into...darkness, absolute darkness. Then I saw Severus swim upward, and as my head broke the surface of the water, I found that there was more than enough oxygen to breathe in the cave. But more importantly, the entire roof of the cave we were in was embedded with precious crystals that glowed with a gorgeous prismatic light.

There was a rock stable enough to stand on, and Severus emerged from the water, and he helped me up. I looked around in amazement. "This...this is like a hidden paradise," I finally said.

Severus said, "Yes, indeed. Ours alone, darling. Was it not worth diving into the ocean?"

"Yes, very much so," I agreed. There was another island of rocks, and it was me who saw the treasure chest of pirate treasure. "Severus, look! Treasure!"

"Are you sure?"  
I winked, "Let's find out, shall we?"

We discovered that not only was the gold galleons centuries old, but the jewelry was of exquisite craftsmanship, and looked to be made for some witch noblewoman a very long time ago. I picked up a silver emerald pendant, and Severus looked at it with shock.

"I...this was supposed to have been my mother's great-great-great grandmother's," Severus finally explained. "You can see the Prince crest here on the pendant."

I ran my thumb along the intertwined snake and dragon crest, and felt the residual power running through it. "It's beautiful," I said, handing it to him. "I should put it back."

He shook his head, "Nonsense. I want you to wear it."

"Oh, Severus I couldn't," I reasoned, "This is worth at least five hundred million galleons. I would feel wrong wearing something so expensive."

Severus smiled warmly, and walked over to me, and put something in his hand I didn't see. He came up behind me, and put the small diamond and emerald necklace on me, and kissed my cheek.

"Wear it, love," He purred in my ear, "It suits you to wear something that is worthy of you."

I looked up at him, and kissed him. "Are you sure, Severus? Surely, I'm not so important to you as that."

I don't know why I still felt some of my old insecurities rise up, but I did. Severus turned me to face him, and said in his best professor voice, "Miss. Granger, look at me. Do it now."

My heart beat erratically at his stern expression, especially when he held my chin in his hand so I couldn't look away from him. "Yes, Professor?"

His expression softened slightly, but he still looked at me intensely, "I want you to listen to me, and I want you to listen well: I love _you_ , and _only_ you. You are the light in my darkness, the angel to my hellish existence."

He knelt at my feet, and held out a gorgeous diamond and garnet ring. "Severus...I..."

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Hermione?" Severus asked humbly.

I couldn't breathe! For years, even in my most girlish fantasies did I dream of being proposed to in such a grand, romantic fashion. Never did I dream that I would actually get proposed to by my former potions professor!

Tears filled my eyes, and I felt joy such as I had never felt before. "Yes," I cried. "Yes, yes, YES!"

Severus slid the ring on my ringfinger, and kissed my hands reverently. He rose, and crushed me to him as he kissed me passionately. He too was crying, so our kisses tasted very salty, but neither of us cared much about that. We were engaged, and that was all that mattered to us at that moment in time.

The ring sealed itself magically to my finger, and so it forced us both to commit for real to making the marriage happen, because it was the only way I would be getting it off of my finger. But as we went back to our little piece of tropical paradise to make love in celebration, we never forgot where we got engaged, and despite everything that happened to us later, it was a memory that I recalled later on, and it kept me from falling into darkness when the war threatened to darken the wizarding world for good as Lord Voldemort's influence grew in strength...


	12. The End Of The Holiday

Severus

He was drinking his morning coffee when he saw the rainbow portal appear in the sky, and Thor appeared looking less ragged than when he had met him. Hermione was still sleeping off their last night's antics, and skinny dipping in a nearby lagoon they had found in the woods on one of their nature hikes. 

He had found many valuable potions ingredients that cost a pretty galleon in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, and he packaged them up, and labeled them. Although, he was true to his word that he wouldn't work while he was on holiday. He did manage to get a very nice tan while on holiday, and more than enough trim from his fiancee to sate his natural insatiable urges, which he had to suppress during school hours.

Thor looked down at him, and said, "I did not peg you for someone who enjoyed sitting in the sun."

Severus set aside his coffee, and took off his sunglasses. "Cut the small talk. What do you want?"

Thor sighed sadly, "My brother Loki is insisting upon a trial, and has called you and Hermione in as witnesses. He said something about it being a debt you two were fulfilling. But he was tight lipped about the details."

Hermione moved about the bungalow, and she had on a sexy black silk robe on her slender, curvy body. Severus crossed his legs to hide the slight erection in his swim shorts. Damn, his insatiable need for her trim! Thor bowed, and greeted her. She chose this moment to sit on the edge of his lounge chair, and crossed her legs. He kissed her temple, and nipped her ear.

"Loki said he would square away my debt to Hel if I show him favor at his trial," Hermione replied, in response to Thor's earlier inquiry.

Thor nodded his head, gravely, "Yes, your first death. He did mention that it was...traumatic. Can I ask why you decided to defend your friend against such evil?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry Potter was my best friend. He was like my brother, and I loved him as a sister. I didn't care about dying so long as it meant that I could save my brother's life. I assume you understand that. I only took Hel's offer, because I wanted the chance to make things right, and to save Harry."

Thor smiled, approving. "You are very brave, my lady. Well, I'm afraid that you both will have to come with me. But I don't think you will want to go to Asgard dressed like this."

Severus shrugged, not caring, but Hermione blushed. "Oh! Well, in that case, I think that we had better get changed. Do you want some coffee while you wait, Thor? I have a lovely Keurig maker that I bought in muggle London with us."

Thor grinned, "Oh no, thank you. I am not a big coffee or tea person. I like beer myself."

"Obviously," Severus quipped, rising. He led Hermione to their bedroom, making their 'guest,' wait on the porch outside. 

"I'm a bit scared of going to Asgard, Severus," Hermione admitted, biting her lip. "I mean, we have school to teach. Don't these damn gods understand the importance of that?"

Severus laughed, "Oh, sweetheart. Welcome to my world. Life is not fair, and never was for me. Come, it should be amusing to see this mythic city with our own eyes. It will be quite the story to tell our kids one of these days."

"Assuming we will even have kids," Hermione put in. He lifted an eyebrow, but decided to not challenge her on that subject for now. He filed that information away for now, and come back to it when they had more time at their leisure. 

They got dressed, and he decided to wear his teacher robes to show off his authority as a Hogwarts Professor. 

Hermione followed suit, and wore her robes, and when they were packed, and ready to go, Thor said, "You two get ready fast for mortals."

"Yes, well, we're not exactly muggles," Severus retorted. "As I recall, even gods can die, and you do by Jormendaghard."*

*AN: So sorry for the misspelling, guys. It's a long Norse name, but it's essentially the name of one of Loki's sons in the original mythology.

Thor shuddered at the Norse name. "H-How do you know that name?" He asked.

"Research," Severus answered.   
Hermione laid a hand on his arm, and her calming touch made him calm down enough to not want to hex the arrogant asshole right here and now. 

"Heimdall open the bi-frost," Thor ordered. They all took hands, and instantly, they were enveloped in blinding rainbow lights that swirled around them as they were lifted up as fast as being disapparated, and when the portal dropped them off, they were standing in a golden room. A very tall, intimidating Norse guard dressed in complete gold armor greeted them, and he said in a deep, ringing voice, "Welcome to Asgard. I hope you enjoy your time with us.."


	13. The Golden Kingdom

Hermione

Asgard. I had always wanted to see it when I read these legends as a child, and wished that the nine realms of Yiggdrasil, or the Tree of Life were real. Well, now I know. Severus walked beside me out of the bi frost portal, and Heimdall, the huge, giant guard of the nine realms greeted us, "Welcome to Asgard. I hope you enjoy your time with us. May I ask your names? We do not often get witches and wizards here."

"I am Hermione Granger, and this is Severus Snape," I introduced, since Severus wanted to be his usual quiet, impassive self.

Heimdall nodded, "Ah, yes. A former dark wizard, and a resurrected witch by Hel's command." He narrowed his eyes at Severus, "Careful of the darkness still inside you, wizard. Evil is not tolerated in Asgard."

Severus stared up at Heimdall, and didn't seem impressed by his gold armor, or imposing manner. "Oh, I'm not planning on using curses on anyone here, but you are making me change my mind on that."

Thor stepped in, and said, "Heimdall, just be mindful of the gate, they are witnesses in the trial, and nothing more."

Heimdall nodded, "As you wish, Sire."

Thor shook his head, "I apologize on Heimdall's behalf, he tends to overdo it on his duties here. Asgard has had a lot of dark wizards come through make a lot of havoc by the time they leave."

"Apology accepted," Severus commented. "I was a spy, nothing more for Dumbledore. I had to go in undercover as one of the deatheaters."

I took Severus's hand, and he laced his fingers through mine, the only show of affection he would show openly in public. I didnt mind, I knew it was his way, and I didn't love him any less.

Horses were brought to us, and Thor asked, "Can either of you ride?"

Severus grinned, "I can. She will be riding with me."

Thor nodded, "Good. Let's go."

Severus picked me up, and put me on the horse that was given to us, and he mounted the horse behind me. He wrapped a hand around my waist, and whispered a command to the horse. We set off behind Thor, Severus guiding the horse as if he had been born on one.

"Um, where did you say you learned how to ride?" I asked.

Severus chuckled, "On a field trip in Junior High before Hogwarts, initially, but mostly at the Malfoy stables. It was quite cathartic."

"Oh. I didn't know they owned horses, the Malfoys," I remarked, relaxing into him.

"Well, they do," Severus said, "It's a shame we will be so busy with the trial, there is a matter I want to discuss with you in our private rooms."

By the tone of his voice, it sounded serious, so I felt anxious as we rode into the gorgeous capital of the nine realms. Thor pulled up beside us, and began to drone about various points of interest. I normally would have cared about such minute details, but Severus's words really got to me. What important matter did we need to discuss, and why?

The golden city of Asgard took my breath away with its beauty. Great marble statues, and fountains with great Norse heroes and Kings were given pride of place everywhere, and the people of Asgard cheered on Thor wherever he went. Me and Severus were sort of stared at as something of a curious commodity. But then again, we weren't exactly muggles, and from Midgard, besides; it must have been strange to them.

Finally, Thor pulled up to the huge golden gates of the palace, and Thor said some Norse pass code to the guards, and we were admitted. The doors swung open, and the inner courtyard was absolutely breathtaking with flowers of all types, and fruit trees planted at regular intervals. We dismounted our horses after Thor, and servants came to gather them.

"Thor!" A brunette lady shouted happily. She had on skinny jeans, and a cute light blue peasant blouse. Thor laughed, and ran to this lady. He picked up this girl, and they shared a deeply affectionate kiss before Thor put her down.

"Interesting that he would choose a muggle," Severus whispered in my ear.

I chuckled, "Well, some like to say I'm not a witch either," I whispered back.

He favored me with a grin, and I smiled back. The muggle lady approached us, and said, "I'm Jane Foster, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger."  
"And your boyfriend?"

"Severus Snape," Severus greeted, "We're apparently here to represent the defendant."

Jane's brown eyes narrowed, and she looked at me coldly, "You would willingly represent an asshole who tried to destroy Earth twice? Oh, and let's not forget New Mexico? Did Loki happen to mention that, little Miss Sorceress?"

"No, but he was most helpful in teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts at the school Severus and I teach at," I defended. "Didn't the kids actually kind of like him, Severus?"

He kissed my temple, and said, "Yes. I think the word was 'fun.' He was a bit annoying to work with, but he made Hogwarts an intriguing work environment."

Jane tossed her hair, "Yeah, well, just don't turn your back on him. He tends to stab people there, so word of warning."

Jane headed into the palace, and Thor sighed, "You'll have to forgive Jane, Loki turned her world upside down when we first met, and she hasn't entirely forgiven him. But come, let's get inside, and get you two settled in. I assume you want to share quarters?"

"Yes, we do," Severus answered. "I assume the trial is soon?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'm not sure how long it will last to be honest," Thor said. We walked down several ornate passageways, until we came to a pair of double doors with snakes carved on the door handle.

Severus chuckled at the sight, "Of course, we get assigned the bedroom with the most Slytherin door imaginable."

"Come again?" Thor asked.  
"A snake is the sigil for Slytherin, his school House when he went to Hogwarts and now he is the Head of House," I explained, "He found it ironic and amusing is all."

"Oh," Thor said, not really getting my fiance's sense of humor at all. "Well, enjoy. Just pick up the phone if you need anything. Maps of the city, and palace are provided. The feast is at eight o' clock for all of the guests."

We parted then, and of course, the bedroom was gorgeous and palatial, but white, very white inside with hints of gold everywhere. I found the place to be too stuffy and pretentious, but I was in the palace of the Norse gods, so wealth beyond even the Malfoy's imaginings was bound to be in evidence.

There was a huge balcony that overlooked the city beyond, and Severus was standing out on it looking up at the sky. I decided to let him be for now, and explore the rest of our suite. We had a beautiful bathroom, complete with spa tub, shower, and a his and hers sink combination.

The closets were filled with clothes, and I quickly found a lovely green and gold beaded halter dress that would look great for this party that Thor spoke of. I put that out on a hanger, and found the bed. I jumped on it like a child, and Severus came in, a smirk on his face.

"What on Earth are you doing?"  
"Jumping on this huge bed."  
"I would rather not."

I jumped off, and came to him. "Oh, come on, it will be fun. How often can you say you've wanted to jump on beds, or have pillow fights?" I asked.

Severus grinned, "I think only muggle children do these things."

I waved my hands in dismissal. "Come on, Severus, take your shoes off and live a little. You don't always have to be so closed off, and taciturn."

Severus laughed, "Of course, you're right. But be prepared to lose said pillow fight. If you do, you will completely be at my mercy tonight."

I laughed, jumping up on to the bed, "And if I win?"

"You won't, little lioness."  
"Say that I do."  
"Fine, if you do, you take control in the bedroom tonight," Severus stated.

"You got yourself a bet, Prince. Now, get up here, and fight me," I challenged. Severus took off his socks and boots, and began jumping up on the bed. We each grabbed a pillow, and began knocking each other with it. We were both giggling like children as we both tried to knock each other to the bed. Finally, Severus took advantage of my uneven balance, and knocked me to the bed.

"No fair!" I giggled, "You're stronger than me."

Severus pinned me to the bed, laughing, "Does my lioness concede defeat?"

"Only to you."  
"Good. Does this mean we will also be having children?" He asked rather seriously.

Shit. I knew that he wouldn't let such a big issue remain untouched. "Severus, I..." I began, but he scowled, pinning my arms above my head. "I...I don't know if it would be a good idea."

"Because of the war? Or is it just me?" He demanded. "I want to know your issues on this, Hermione."

"I...I lost my parents, and you lost yours as well," I explained truthfully, "What if...what if in light of what has happened to me, and you, or that is to come, that we will even live long enough to raise them?"

Severus sat up, and glowered at me, "You do realize that wizarding law prevents any form of contraception prevention in a marriage?"

I did read that little snippet somewhere in the wizarding laws, but it never applied to me, until now. "I...I did read that somewhere, but what about those witches who don't want kids?" I asked.

"Then marriage is not for them."  
"But do _you_ want them, Severus?" I shot back. "As long as I have known you, you have seemed to treat children with disdain, even hostility where Harry Potter was concerned. Why on Earth would this be a huge thing for you? We never even discussed it until now, and we've been having sex like rabbits."

Severus relaxed, and said thoughtfully, "Because I knew that when I did marry, _if_ I married, I would want them. I just thought it was a given. But I need you to be on board with this, Hermione. _Please_. If you became pregnant, would you love any child of ours?"

I knew that this was a major breaking point in our relationship. If I said no, it would be over, and my heart would break if I lost him. But if I agreed, could I honestly say if I would hate our children? No, of course, I would love them, no question about it.

Tears streamed down my face, "Yes," I wiped at my eyes, "Yes, I would. But I'm just scared of what will happen in this war, Severus. I wouldn't want to leave our children orphaned."

Severus took my hands in his and kissed them softly. "They won't be, darling. You just have to trust me, my love. I know you're scared, but I don't want you to be."

I caressed his cheek, and our lips met. He pulled me on to his lap, and kissed along my neck as he left little love bites along the way, and I moaned at his touch. We were both tearing up as our lips moved over one another, the salt from our tears making our kisses salty to the taste.

He pulled away, and said, "We should get ready for this feast they spoke of. But we will be picking this up later."

I blushed at that, "Definitely. How often does one get to make love in Asgard of all places?"

Severus winked, grinning, "Virtually never. Come, let's get ready, shall we?"

I smiled, and took his hand, "Yes, let's."

And so, that was how we spent our first day in Asgard, but it would certainly not be the last, and by the end of it, Severus and I became very familiar with the layout of Asgard as a whole...


	14. The Welcome Feast

Severus

He would have much preferred to just wear his teacher robes, and show off his authority in that way, but Hermione talked him out of it. Ever since their serious discussion about family, they seemed to have grown closer. Some of these people did not like the idea of a witch and wizard in their midst, but then most of them were too polite to say so any way. All of them did not know that he was a legilimens, and he scanned minds as a habit, although the only one who could have freedom of thought was Hermione.

  
A.N. Hermione's gown for the evening.

He thought it fitting that his fiancee would wear green, although he never asked her to. However, she looked absolutely stunning, and easily outshone the women present in the room.

Thor found them, and he introduced them to The Avengers, who appeared to be muggles for the most part. Jane was still acting the self righteous bitch, but the others were more polite, although he didn't appreciate Winter Soldier's eyes roaming over his fiancee.

Dance music was being played, and before the other men could ask, he pulled Hermione aside and asked, "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course, kind sir, do lead on."

They danced close, and when he pulled her back after twirling her, he whispered, "You know, you have many admirers here."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes shining with love, "There is only one here I would want to take me every which way, and I'm dancing with him."

He smiled, kissing her cheek. "I know, darling. I just wanted to point out that you are wanted by others."

Hermione chuckled, "Bucky especially. And frankly, if I weren't already taken, he would be my choice. The others, not so much."

"Even with the metal arm?"  
She shrugged, winking. The dance ended, and the feast was called by the Herald of the court. They got placed with The Avengers, and Iron Man kept going on and on about himself and his inventions. Black Widow seemed to be flirting with one of Thor's warrior friends. Severus honestly could care less about the other muggle's names. At the head of the table sat King Odin, and after a brief toast, he sat down, but one chair beside him was empty, and he knew it was where the Queen would sit normally.

"Where is the Queen?" Severus found himself asking, "There is a chair missing beside Odin."

Jane Foster answered, "Queen Frigga is no longer with us, I'm afraid, Mr. Snape. The King keeps her seat unoccupied until he can find another to take her place."

"I am aware of the significance, muggle," Severus said curtly, "I simply asked why the Queen was not present."

"You're a prick," Jane sniffed, "I don't know how you put up with him."

Hermione smirked, "Oh, he has his assets, as I'm sure Thor has his. Our story would no doubt dull your mind, Miss. Foster."

"Okay, fine, bitch, play it that way, but--"

"Jane, enough," Thor interrupted firmly, "They are our guests, just as you are."

"But, Thor--"  
"Enough," Thor said something else that no one could make out, but Severus smirked. Apparently, there was trouble in paradise. Odin watched his son leave with marked disapproval, but he chose to only speak with the higher up people of the feast table.

When everyone was full, the King got to waltz with all of the ladies, and most of the partygoers overstayed their welcome, in his opinion. He was about to leave for his rooms when Odin cornered him, while Hermione danced with the Winter Soldier, and seemed to be carrying on a funny conversation about trends.

"You're protective of her," Odin said, watching the scene with him. "I could see how close you two are. But it was not always so."

Severus smiled, "No, Sire. It was not. We have had our share of ups and downs. We only recently became engaged."

Odin smiled, "Congratulations are in order then, Professor. I only ask because I could marry you both before your return to Midgard. I understand that you are here to represent Loki in his trial."

Severus nodded, bowing, "Yes, Your Majesty, we are, though not by choice."

Odin nodded, "Yes, I'm aware of your troubles, Severus. I have known for some time, long before you came here. My advice is to not wait in regards to love. Life is longer for wizards and witches, and you two have our longevity now, but do not wait. I lost my Queen, and though it has been centuries, it still was not enough time for us."

Severus could feel the King's grief, but he was not a man to show emotion openly, so he simply said, "I am sorry for your loss. Do you think you could ever wed again?"

Odin shook his head, "I think not. But think my offer over. It will always be open to you, Severus. Ah, I think your fiancee wishes to go to bed. Good night."

Hermione walked towards him, and she asked, "Was that Odin?"

"Yes, he offered to marry us," Severus grinned. "I told him that I would think about it. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Hermione pouted, "Not nearly as much as I would have liked. I think we should pick up where we left off earlier."

He kissed her lightly, "Yes, I think that we should. Come, let's go to bed."

They went inside their room, and locked the door behind them. He took Hermione's hand in his, and led her to the bathroom, where he began filling the tub up with hot water. He dimmed the lights in the room magically, and when it was full, he began to zip his fiancee's dress down slowly.

Hermione turned to unbutton his coat, and shirt. They then began to attack their clothes, and Hermione slipped her hand below the waistband of his dress pants, and he growled, "You play a dangerous game, witch.."

✂------

Hermione

I continued to stroke his cock, until it rose to attention. "Do I?" I shot back. "What would you have me do now?"

"Kneel, and put your hot little mouth on me," Severus ordered. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and undressed him all the way. I took off my heels, and panties, and began to stroke, and lick up and down his shaft with slow, deliberate licks.

Severus hissed under his breath, "Fuck...yes, witch. Do it."

I made several jerking motions on his quite impressive cock, and swirled my tongue around the head, as Severus moaned. He then grabbed my hair, and pushed my mouth towards him. I obliged, bobbing my head up and down as I worked my throat to swallow him deeper and deeper, until I was deep throating him.

"F-fuck, witch," Severus breathed, his voice hoarse, "I want you. Now."

He sat on the edge of the tub, and he pulled me on top of him as he entered me in one smooth thrust. As always, my body was jolted by his size, and I had to adjust accordingly. When I did, I started to move up and down faster and faster, our kisses turning passionate as our need for each other overwhelmed everything else.

Our movements became more sloppy as we started to reach our releases, and when I felt Severus release inside of me, we shared a tender, soft kiss in celebration. We later bathed, and then got ready for bed. We made love one more time, this time with me on all fours, and being pounded over and over as Severus roughly took me every whichway. We kissed lazily afterwards, and slept in each other's arms, feeling truly secure and safe in our love for one another for the first time...


	15. The Trial

Hermione

The grand court was all assembled in the throne room of Asgard, rather than a courthouse as I expected. The Avengers filed in, having pride of place in the court, and Jane Foster was remarkably subdued as she stood beside Thor.

The guards brought in Loki, and he was dressed in his green and black finery for the occasion. There were chains about his person and a metal face mask covering the lower half of his face so he couldn't speak, and use his silver tongue as a weapon in the trial's proceedings. I understood the necessity for it, but I found it to be cruel.

Odin began the proceedings, and he gestured for the guards to remove Loki's mouth gag.

"This court has been summoned to ascertain the guilt or innocence of your crimes, Loki," Odin said formally. "How do you plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Grace," Loki answered. "All I have ever done, I did for the good of Asgard and my people."

"So noted," Odin said, and the gag was placed on Loki's mouth again. The Avengers were called as witnesses against Loki, and they all talked about Loki's unfitness to be a King, and how he used the Tesserract to try to enrich his own power base for his own ends.

"The court calls Jane Foster to the stand," The court Herald announced. Jane looked like she had been crying, despite an attempt to put on makeup to cover it up. Even Severus was shocked by what she said next.

"King Odin," Jane said, looking at Loki, and then glancing at Thor. "I...I would like to change my status of witness to that of the defendant."

Loki looked pleased, but not surprised, but Severus being the legilimens that he was whispered in my ear, "It seems the muggle was hiding a secret all along, and it's the oldest one in the book: she slept with him."

"What?" I nearly gasped in shock.  
Severus grinned, "Trouble in paradise, love. Trouble in paradise, as I said before."

A gasp of shock was heard through the whole court. Even The Avengers were taken completely by surprise.

Odin cleared his throat, and said calmly, "I see, Miss. Foster. But can you give the court the reason why?"

"Because," She sighed, tearing up slightly, "Because Loki convinced me of the rightness for him to rule over Thor."

"Very well," Odin said in that same silky, calm tone. "And do you wish to give your testimony now?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Jane said, and glared at Thor for a moment before continuing. "It is true that Loki did many bad things, I won't deny this. But where was Thor when you gave him specific instructions many times to obey you? He was off with his friends. He never once took his duties of being a Prince seriously. When he promised to return to me, he..." She began to cry, "He...He abandoned me for _four_ years! It is nothing to you, but to a human it is a lifetime. I tried to move on, and I eventually did...with Loki. He was kind, he showed me friendship even when The Avengers turned their backs on me. And I think he has more leadership qualities to be a King, because he never once shirked his duties to be a King, even when you could not be one in your incapacity in the Odin Sleep."

Jane was dismissed, and I was called up to the stand. Odin turned to me, and said, "You are a witch, correct?"

"Yes, Sire."  
"And you know my son how?"  
"Through his daughter Hel," I answered calmly. "She resurrected me after the despot Voldemort cast the Killing Curse on me, simply because I tried to protect his nemesis, and my best friend Harry Potter."

"I see. And did Loki teach at your wizarding school?" Odin asked.

"Yes, he taught Defense Against The Dark Arts," I answered. "He was a good teacher, fun, engaging with the students. Slytherin House liked him especially, not so with my Ravenclaw students. He was a bit annoying to work with at times, but he certainly brought a lot of life to Hogwarts."

Odin was intrigued, and said, "And based on the prosecution's witness testimonials, do you think my son could rule all of Asgard?"

I looked at Loki, and grinned, "I think he could if he were given time to mature, and realize that kingship is a responsibility, not a right, or a privilege. Thor would be an irresponsible King based on the testimonials, and the myths muggles have written about him over the centuries. I suggest you give him a chance, Your Grace."

"You are dismissed, Miss. Granger," Odin said.

The court called up Severus, and everyone seemed interested in what my dark, intimidating fiance had to say, simply because he presented such a mystery to everyone who first meets him.

He strolled up to the stand with confidence, his dark robes flying behind him like dark wings. He answered every question succinctly and to the point.

"How do you know my son, Professor Snape?" Odin asked.

"Through this arrangement between Miss. Granger and his daughter Hel, the Queen of Death," Severus answered.

"And do you believe that Loki could be a good King?" Odin asked.

"Who is a good King, really?" Severus asked in his teacher's lecture tone of voice, "By all accounts, a King is placed in power to rule over the populace. Sometimes harsh, ruthless, sometimes even violent actions must be taken to ensure a kingdom's continued survival. A King could have a dozen heirs with his Queen, but if his kingdom falls to the enemy, and they are deposed, it does nothing for the kingdom's continued survival. I do not believe Thor can let his conscience rest easy knowing his honor were at stake, and lives had to be sacrificed. My advice would be to teach Loki these valuable lessons, and let him live in peace. Or, you can have civil war with Loki, and his children. Your decision, Your Grace."

A recess was called after Severus gave his testimony, and Thor confronted us, angry beyond words, "I thought you would have changed your minds about Loki!"

Severus put me behind him, and said calmly, "Miss. Granger and I did what was ordered, nothing more. I would suggest you let us pass, or you might be a tongue shorter."

Thor grabbed at Severus's robes, and he cast the langlock curse. Thor's tongue froze to the roof of his mouth, and I had to cast the countercurse. Severus marched us past, and up to our rooms.

I had to calm my fiance down, and eventually did by hugging and kissing him. We had dinner in our room, and had a fitful sleep, because over the next two months, it was endless questions back and forth for the witnesses, and the lawyers made their arguments both for and against Loki. But after tomorrow, my very fate rested in the god of mischief's hands, and I sincerely prayed that for once, he wouldn't let me down...


	16. The Trial Pt. 2

Loki

The chains trailed behind him as he was rudely chained to his chair, and his gag taken out of his mouth. He saw those self righteous ass clowns The Avengers, sit close to his father, Odin. Then the two teachers walked in, the two lovers, both dressed in black, and looking like a dark mirror of one another. 

Jane was also there with her, his Jane. He winked at her, and she winked back. Hermione Granger sat as stoic as her dark wizard lover, but he appreciated what she did for him all during this trial. He nodded in her direction, and she nodded back.

Both lawyers for both sides gave their closing remarks, and it was his turn to testify, at long last. He was sick and tired of not being heard by the court.

"Loki, would you like to give your testimony now?" Odin asked him. 

"I would," Loki said.

"Very well," Odin said, "Please continue."

Loki drew himself up, and faced the court boldly. "I do not deny my past deeds," He continued, "And I do not apologize for them. Every single thing I have done, no matter how violent, has been for the greater good of Asgard. I have tried so hard to live up to my father's legacy, of his lofty expectations of what it means to be a King. 

"But in truth, I have been no more ruthless than him in the past. What has my brother done but to leave the ruling of Asgard to those 'more interested,' is I believe how he phrased it. Never was there a bar he would pass up to feast or drink, nor a skirt he would not chase. 

"He was given so much by right of birth, and has frittered it all away on meaningless pursuits. The one woman who gave a damn about him? He abandoned her for four years to what? Rebuild the nine realms? No, I believe he went back to Lady Sif, after swearing to love only this mortal woman. 

"I have covered up for Thor, lied for him, and even did his dirty work, all so that he could continue with this lifestyle. Well, no more. I urge the court to vote in my favor, because I can do what my wayward brother cannot do: rule."

The courts applauded his testimony, and he fought the urge to smile in triumph as the jury took a recess break, and Jane came to him. 

She sniffed him and said, "You totally need a shower."

He laughed, kissing her, "Oh? And will you be joining me in said shower?"

"Yes, if you get free of this."  
Thor marched up to them, and yanked her away from him. "Jane, come here! We talked about this, remember?"

"You're lucky I'm in these chains, brother," Loki threatened. "Because if I were not, I would make sure you never laid a hand on Jane again."

Thor sneered, "Yes, well, we will see about that, won't we?"  
Thor went to sit back with his friends, and he dragged Jane Foster back with him by the arm, no doubt bruising her arm in the process, the ignorant brute. 

Half an hour passed before the jury came back, and like everyone, Loki waited anxiously, although he schooled his face into an indifferent, calm facade. 

The Herald ordered the jury to read out the sentence, and they said, "We the jury find Prince Loki Laufeysson...not guilty. By reason of more sound fitness to rule Asgard and all of the nine realms."

Loki was unlocked from his shackles, and he went to Hermione and Severus first. 

"I want to thank you both for helping me," Loki said. He waved his hands and a burst of magic flowed over the brunette witch...

✂-------

Hermione

I felt...free of Hel's imprisonment over me, and from all of it. I hugged Loki, and he kissed my cheek. Severus and Loki shook hands, and Jane tried to get to Loki, but Thor was holding her back. 

Loki looked at the scene and sighed, "I have to get back to Jane, but feel free to stay as long as you wish."

"We would stay but we have to get back to teaching at Hogwarts," I said. "I hope that we can put this mess behind us."

"Indeed," Severus agreed. "As much as I hate teaching idiotic students, we do have jobs to do."

Loki nodded, "I understand. I liked Hogwarts. Just um, be sure to keep Peeves in check. I know even with me he wanted to be an ass as I walked through the hallways between classes."

Jane finally was able to come up to me and Severus, and she said, "I'm sorry I was rude when we met, but you see how Thor is. Do you think I could...um, go with you guys to this Hogwarts place?"

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, but you would be warded against seeing it. It only reveals itself to witches and wizards."

Her face fell. "Oh, okay. Well, um, good luck you two. Are we, um cool, you and I?" She asked me.

I hugged her, and said, "Yes, of course. Just don't let Loki walk all over you, he needs a strong woman."

She smiled, "I know, but he's nice when he wants to be, and he's not a brute like Thor, so I'm good."

"Good luck, Jane."  
"You too, Hermione. You too."

We parted then, and the last person to say goodbye to us was Odin himself. 

"So, it is true you are leaving us?" The Norse King asked.

Severus answered, "Yes, we have classes to teach, and a life to get back to, Your Majesty."

Odin smiled, "And what of my offer that we discussed you and I, in confidence, Severus? What of that?"

Severus looked at me, and asked, "Well, my lioness. Would you prefer a Ministy wedding, or the King of Asgard to marry us?"

I looked around me at the grand palace we were in, and back at my handsome fiance. How often can it be said that one was wed by a King, and in Asgard no less?

I smiled at Odin and said, "I think I would be honored, Your Majesty to do so, so long as we are transported in time to where we need to teach for the coming school term."

Odin favored me with a fatherly grin, and shook my hand. "Excellent, you have a deal, Miss. Granger. All preparations will be made with all due haste."

Severus and I went to the dinner feast prepared for everyone, and our nuptials were announced. A great cheer went up, and we were all given everyone's wishes of congratulations. We went to bed that night exhausted, but with the feeling that everything will be alright, and things moved in our favor at long last...


	17. A Dream Wedding

Hermione

All of Asgard turned out for my wedding over the course of a three month preparation to have the wedding of my dreams. I woke on the day of my wedding to being attended by no less than eight ladies in waiting, and I wore an emerald velvet gown trimmed in silver to honor Slytherin House. Silver snake diamond jewelry was given to me, and the only thing Gryffindor related that I wore was a garnet gold ring my mother gave to me in my first life just before my sixth year. I wore that on my other hand as my something old. 

My something borrowed was my gown and silk slippers on my feet, and my something blue was my flowers in Ravenclaw blue. When I was ready, my ladies escorted me to an elegant carriage where it drove me through the capital's streets, until I got to the sacred circle of stones in the palace courtyard. People cheered and threw flower petals in the direction of my party as if I were royalty. 

My ladies helped me out of the carriage, and as I walked along the flower strewn pathway that led to the center altar, I spotted my handsome husband to be wearing black robes trimmed with green, his family colors from his mother's side of the family. 

Odin led us through our vows, and as we exchanged rings, and said our vows to one another, Odin blessed us with long, happy, and productive lives. Severus then lifted my veil, and gave me the sweetest kiss that took my breath away. 

When he pulled away, he was smiling, truly smiling, as we left the circle of stones in the same carriage, and went to a beautiful reception, and feast. 

When it came time for our wedding night, however, we decided to return to Hogwarts, and after a short explanation to Dumbledore as to what happened, and the time difference, we retired to Severus's quarters, and celebrated in the best way newly married couples do, by making sweet love all night...


	18. Enemies Of The Heir Beware

Hermione

After the summer holidays where Severus and I had a long honeymoon travelling to all of the Caribbean islands, we returned to Hogwarts rested, and ready to work. My work load, I knew, would be especially heavy as Flitwick had retired, and I was to take over the job of Charms classes fully.

It was during dinner service that I noticed that Harry Potter and his friends weren't at dinner. I whispered this to Severus and he whispered, "I'm sure Potter has gotten into some kind of antics again. You know how it is with that boy."

Mr. Filch, the old crotchety squib caretaker ran into the Great Hall yelling about his cat being killed by Potter. Lovely. More trouble, and just when things were going so smoothly too. People began to leave the Great Hall and they noticed the standing water in the corridor, and Mrs. Norris hanging in mid air. Then there was a creepy message written in what looked suspiciously like blood:

_Enemies of the heir beware,_   
_The Chamber Of Secrets has been reopened..._

I remember Draco Malfoy mocking me from my old life, and threatening that the mudbloods would be next. I remembered being so hurt by his words that year, and it was all because the idiot liked me and couldn't show it. Draco was fulfilling Ron Weasley's role this time, and it was so weird to go through these events over again as an adult, and a teacher.

Harry went through his excuses, but Professor Lockhart, that pompous narcissist that my thirteen year old self liked once upon a time, covered for him and said that he was serving detention by answering his fan mail.

The two boys and Pansy Parkinson, who fulfilled my role...almost, as the Emerald Trio's only girl this time around, and made up a lame excuse of not showing up for dinner, because they weren't hungry.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Dumbledore said, shrugging his shoulders.

I went to Harry and asked, "Are you okay, Mr. Potter? Like, really okay?"

Harry nodded, and said, "Oh, I'm fine Professor Granger--"

"Snape, Mr. Potter," I corrected.  
"I'm fine, Professor Snape," Harry said to me. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, of course," I said.  
Harry Potter and his friends left, and the brief meeting that followed, told us that the staff was worried about just who could have opened the Chamber of Secrets. I could have given the information, of course, but I didn't want to tamper with events too much by revealing what I knew about the past, and what it all meant.

McGonagoll saw my expression, and said, "You know something, don't you, Hermione?"

"I do, but I'm a bit afraid of changing things timewise by talking about it," I answered.

Dumbledore nodded, "Well, you could always put your memories into a pensieve, and we can experience them."

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked.

Severus went to my side, and said, "I think it's worth seeing. How much of that first life do you remember?"

"Everything," I admitted.  
"Then we should examine these memories," My husband decided. "If you're comfortable with us knowing about it, of course."

He put his hands on my shoulders, and looked into my eyes. I felt his calming energies from his mind to mine, and I felt instantly better.

"Let's go, but I think only Severus and you, Albus, should see it," I decided, "Only because you will understand more of what to do with the diary once you find it."

Dumbledore smiled, grasping what I was saying, "Understood. Yes, I do need more knowledge about what we are up against."

We went to Dumbledore's office, and he opened up his secret compartment where he kept his pensieve. I saw the swirling memories floating in the water, and I found my memories from my second year my first life, and touched my wand to my temple.

The gossamer thin strands of memories flowed out of my vine covered wand, and I put them into the pensieve.

I turned to Severus and said, "I know that you never taught me as a student this time around. But this is from my first life where I was thirteen. I admired you, but...well, you'll see when you see it."

Severus kissed my forehead, whispering so only I could hear him, "It's alright, darling. I won't be offended by what your past reveals. I have you now, and that is what matters."

I felt relieved by that, and turned to Dumbledore, "I'm ready."

"Good," He said, his blue eyes twinkling with warmth. "I must say that you two make a very cute couple."

Severus scowled, "Can we get on with it, old man? I'm not here to go all hearts and flowers about my marriage."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Quite right, quite right, let's go. It should prove very educational."

We all stuck our heads into the pensieve, and I got to relive that very strange, turbulent time again as a smart, but awkward second year Gryffindor who only wanted acceptance and friendship from her fellow students as a whole...


	19. Into The Pensieve

Hermione

I followed my younger self, which I found weird. I remember having come back from the library, and Ron Weasley came back from the Great Hall. Harry was coming back from detention with Professor Lockhart. Why my thirteen year old self crushed on him that hard I had no idea.

Severus held my hand, and I felt reassured by the feel of my husband's hand in mine.

"Did you guys hear that?" Harry asked. "That...voice?"

"Voice? What voice?" My girlish thirteen year old voice strangely fearful.

"There!" Harry pointed to the direction of the corridor closest to the Great Hall. "I think...I think it means to kill."

"Kill? What are you talking about, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "No time. We gotta go. Now."

My younger self followed Harry Potter, and they found Mrs. Norris hanging suspended in air, and we noticed that the floor of the corridor was completely flooded.

"Harry, look!" Younger Hermione pointed out. "Enemies of the heir beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been reopened."

A crowd began to form around them, and I noticed that Severus seemed surprised to see himself in such a light. "...I for one did not see Potter at dinner," Younger Severus said. "Perhaps Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Rubbish!" Filch objected. "My cat has been petrified. I demand to see some punishment!"

"We will be able to cure her, Argus," Past Dumbledore said. "As I understand it, Professor Sprout has some mature mandrakes that can be put to good use."

"Bah!" Filch muttered, and walked off, swearing under his breath.

"Prefects will direct their students to their dormitories. Teachers will clean up this mess. You three will go to your dormitories, and stay there," Past Dumbledore ordered...

✂-------

We came up from the pensieve, and I explained, "Needless to say, my friends and I found Tom Riddle's diary. Well, Ginny Weasley found it first in her cauldron in Diagon Alley, because Lucius Malfoy slipped it into her cauldron. She read it, and Tom began possessing her, and making her draw that creepy warning in her blood.

"She tries to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom on the third floor. But Harry finds it, and shows how the ghost in there died--"

"Yes, Myrtle Hawkins," Dumbledore agreed, "I remember that night. Did she later tell you and your friends how she died?"

"Yes, she looked directly at a pair of glowing yellow eyes by the main sinks," I answered. "She said it happened instantly, so thank goodness she didn't suffer. But the Ministry accused Hagrid of killing her, and that's why he still can't use magic.

"Harry almost dies in the Chamber of Secrets, but your pet phoenix saves him with his tears, and kills the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor," I added. "And now, I'm back reliving these events over again. My entire mission is to keep Harry Potter alive this time around."

McGonagoll cleared her throat, "But I don't understand how you still remember this other life if you died by Voldemort's hand, Hermione. Does that not complicate things in your daily life?"

I looked at Severus, and he smirked at me. "No, not really. It helps me remember what I did wrong, and what can be done better to correct the situation. Hindsight is twenty twenty, as the muggles say."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this, but I rolled my eyes at that. "Whatever. The point is is that we know what to expect with this Chamber of Secrets situation, and how to correct it."

"I vote for looking for this diary of the dark lord's," Severus said. "It would look less suspicious if a Gryffindor goes into the dormitory to retrieve the book than if me or my wife went in there. As you know, only teachers can enter any of the school House common rooms without a password."

"Brilliant," Dumbledore said happily. "I have been searching for horcruxes for years, but I have never succeeded in destroying any of them. The only one I know for sure is around us is Harry Potter himself."

McGonagoll looked horrified by the idea of Harry's death. "He's just a boy, Albus! You cannot mean to...to _kill_ him! That's just beyond horrible."

Dumbledore looked saddened by his deputy headmistress's distress, "Minerva, I will do what I must to ensure that Voldemort dies. Severus and Hermione understand that--"

"Yes, well, they're just as ruthless as you!" McGonagoll cried. "He still has the damn Dark Mark on him, and she already died once. I thought you were better than this, Albus! But I see that you are just as evil as the deatheaters!"

She ran out of the office. Dumbledore ate a lemon drop out of his candy dish, and he sighed as he sat in his office chair. "Any female advice?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, just be understanding of her point of view," I advised. "Honestly, even as a former Gryffindor myself, I find our House much too emotional at times. I understand that Harry is a horcrux, because of the rebounded killing curse, and he will have a choice whether or not to go to the light, or return to duel the dark lord. But it has to be his choice, sir. You told him that in the afterlife, he explained to me once."

Dumbledore nodded his head grimly, "So, I die. I thought as much. Do you know how?"

I glanced at my husband, and he raised an eyebrow. 'I will explain later,' I mouthed to him. He nodded. "Yes, I do," I said. "I wasn't on the astronomy tower that night, Harry was. But I saw you fall from the tower, and..." I began to tear up from the memory, "Well, it devastated the morale of the entire school. Draco Malfoy was ordered to kill you as punishment for his father's failures. He did what he could, but he didn't want to kill you, or be a deatheater. Finally, it fell to you, Severus, and you--"

"Yes, that would be the logical choice," Severus interrupted. "Do you know how this can be prevented?"

"You mask a stunning spell as the _Avada Kedavra_ curse," I suggested. "You go into hiding, sir, and believe that the dark lord has succeeded. For a time. You return during the Battle of Hogwarts, and together, we defeat the despot together."

Severus came to my side, and kissed my forehead. "Your word, old man. Do you want your death prevented? Or play out as Hermione has seen it?"

Dumbledore said, "Something tells me that I was forestalling the inevitable. I am not one for self sacrifice normally, so I must have already been dying."

"May I?" Severus asked.  
"Are you sure you want to see?"  
"Yes," He said. "May I?"  
I nodded, and he stared into my eyes, and molded his mind to mine.

When he pulled his mind from mine, he said to Dumbledore, "You will die of a curse placed on your left hand any way. I understand, but it doesn't make the decision easier for you."

Dumbledore sighed, "Actually, it simplifies things for me. But what if Draco does kill me?"

"Then he will lose the last bit of sanity he has by that point," I answered sadly, "In his school years, he desperately wants to appease his overbearing father, and make his family proud of him. He is still a good kid, but I don't want to think of him becoming evil."

No one spoke for a long time, until Dumbledore said, "Well, you have given me much food for thought. I think the diary plan is a solid one. If Minerva is still mad at me, then I will sneak around the dormitory myself."

"Thank you," I said, feeling quite grateful for Dumbledore's help. I had expected stubborn resistance from the old curmudgeon, honestly...

✂------

I retired to my quarters in Ravenclaw tower, and heard a knock at my door. I tied a robe over myself, and answered the door. It was my husband, of course.

"May I relax in the tub with you?" He asked. He noticed that my robe was sticking to me, because I had been taking a bath.

I chuckled, "Only if you cast the silencing charm. I doubt you want the students hearing us."

"Silencio," Severus cast with his wand, and tucked it away inside his robes. "Now, where were we?"

I unbuttoned his frock coat one by one, and took my time doing it. He untied my robe, and began to kiss my forehead, eyelids, cheeks, the tip of my nose, and lastly, my lips.

I continued to unbutton him, and scowled, "You have way too many buttons."

"All the better to discourage witches from undressing me," Severus teased lightly. "Allow me."

He unbuttoned his sleeves, and took off his coat, and let it fall to the floor. After that, we attacked each other's clothes as our kisses turned more passionate. He hoisted me up so my legs had to wrap around him for support.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling, and he pinned me to the wall as I slid on to his hard, erect cock. I gasped and shuddered at the sensation. We kissed and screwed against the wall until we both found our releases. Severus collapsed against me, breathing hard.

"I think we should rinse off now," I suggested, kissing him.

He kissed me lightly, and said, "Good idea. Come, let's get in that tub."

I heated up the water again with a simple heating spell, and stepped into the copper tub. Severus got in after me, and we washed one another before we rinsed off, and snuggled a bit in the bathtub.

"I never saw the appeal of this tower until now," Severus said, looking around the royal blue and silver tapestries on the walls, and the overall fairy tale Princess design to my teacher's quarters.

"Oh?" I looked up at him. "And why is that?"

"Because it never had a true Princess living inside its chambers, until now," He drawled in his usual velvet voice. "But perhaps I can sneak the Princess from her lofty chambers to my subterranean domain."

I laughed, and yawned, "Well, sure, my dark Prince. But that's only because I know of no horrors of the dungeon with you shielding me from every danger."

He yawned, "I think sleep is in order. Come."

We got out of the tub, and got ready for bed. We later snuggled up together, and knew that either Tom Riddle's diary would be found soon, or history would repeat itself. But then again, only time would know for certain what would happen in the next few days...


	20. A Needle In A Haystack

Hermione

A needle in a haystack, that's exactly what this felt like, searching for a plain black leather diary that had the name Tom Marvolo Riddle engraved on the back of it. The only thing I knew for certain was that it was in Gryffindor tower, but whether or not Ginny Weasley had found it already, and tried to dispose of it in the third floor girl's bathroom remained to be seen.

I took a risk in entering my old common room, but it was worth it. Thankfully, the match between Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor was taking place, so I could wander about at my leisure. So many memories from two lifetimes nestled with its red and gold stone walls. I knew that Severus was already checking Harry Potter's dorm for the diary, which just left the girl's dormitory, which was shared by all of the girls. Apparently, only Slyherin's are allowed to have privacy when they sleep.

Ginny's bed was four beds down from mine, just as it was in my old life. I slept more towards one of the windows in my second life at Hogwarts when I was in Lily and Severus's class year. Her bed was trashed, as always, so all I did was look through her trunks, and nightstand.

Nothing. Shit. I stood, and my foot felt a loose floorboard just beside her bed. I smiled. It was a clever place to hide it, but not nearly clever enough. I pulled up the loose floorboard, and there it was, Tom Riddle's diary. I replaced the floorboard, and tucked it in my robes.

I wanted to stay longer to reminisce about the past, but decided to leave while I still could. I found Severus in his office grading papers, and I put the diary on his desk. He looked up, and asked, "Did you open it?"

"No."  
He put his quill in its inkpot, and carefully opened it. No words, not even a doodle of a heart, or other quirky teenaged drawing littered the pages.

Dark magic was evident inside of it, and Severus said, "I think the horcrux has to be activated to take full effect."

"How do you know?"  
"Just watch," He instructed. He dropped some ink on to the page, and it seeped into the paper itself, and made a faint sound like a breath being drawn.

I shut it, and said, "Would it...I don't know, breathe like that if it was never used?"

Severus shook his head, "No. The little chit has been writing to him, and he to her through it. You said yourself that the dark lord possessed her to write that message in the corridor, and I saw it in your memories."

I agreed, "Yes, that's true. Which means that he will be targeting Harry. We need to destroy this book now before he does even more damage."

"I agree," Severus said, rising. We went to Dumbledore's office, and I gave the password of gumdrops. The stone gargoyle moved, and the spiral staircase ascended. We ascended the stairs, and opened the office door. Harry Potter was already there talking with him.

Harry looked up at me, and said, "I keep hearing voices in the castle..whispering. It whispers, 'kill,' and I don't know why only I can hear it."

"When did you hear these whisperings?" I asked. I knew the answer, of course, but I let Harry tell me the story any way. "Thank you, Mr. Potter. Is he done here, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore smiled, and nodded, "Of course. Off you go, Harry, pip pip. Be sure you stay in your common room tonight, do you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said. He left, and as soon as he was gone, Dumbledore went into a locked and warded safe, and brought out the sword of Gryffindor. The blade was as thin as a rapier, but it was built as a fencer's weapon, so it wasn't built for a battlefield.   
Severus took it, and said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready."  
I laid the diary on Dumbledore's desk, Severus stabbed into the diary. Black blood dribbled out of it, and a shriek as loud as a banshee sounded in the room.

A specter of a handsome dark haired Slytherin teenaged boy appeared, and he snarled at me, "This is isn't over, mudblood! And _you_ , you are a filthy half blood traitor!"

Severus smirked, "I have betrayed no one. Consider this my letter of resignation, fucker."

Severus opened the book and stabbed. More black blood spilled out of it, and then he turned it over, and repeated the process on the other side.

Tom Riddle shrieked, and he tried to grab for me before disappearing. I cast wordless magic, and his spirit began to burn and shatter.

"H-how?"  
"Come home to me," Hel cackled, "I will ensure that you are dealt with justly."

He tried to flee, and attack us, but Hel turned her hands into sharp claws, and we all saw her rip Tom Riddle to shreds. She ate his heart, and dabbed at her bloodied mouth delicately.

She was smiling coolly. "Hello, Hermione, Severus. I did what my father ordered. The objects you seek that had his soul are just that, objects."

"What about Harry Potter?" I asked. If she had destroyed Voldemort, what would become of all of us.

She put her hand on my right cheek, and patted it. "What of him? If I had simply let you continue in this mission, you would have both just died even more violently. You can thank Loki for that, Hermione."

"What of my hand?" Dumbledore asked, holding out his blackened arm.

Hel shrugged. "You will die in due course, wizard. Oh, the despot still has followers who need to be rooted out, and imprisoned or killed, whatever your Ministry of Magic decides. But oh yes, the prophecy: A life for a life, Mrs. Snape. He will be a dutiful slave, I just know it. It is the only way I would agree to lift this burden from you both. Now, I must go and collect my new collection to my harem. Mourn the Boy Who Lived, but you will live your five thousand years, and die. I hope to see you again, you were a good ally. Farewell, Hermione, Severus."

She touched his left forearm, and stepped back, winking. She seemed to fade into nothingness, and immediately, I could feel the burden lift from me. But in terms of time, oh yes, that is a burden that all of us carry, no matter if you are a mortal, or in between a god. For who knows how long a time any of us have, really?


	21. The Burden Of Time

Hermione

The world changed by leaps and bounds as time moved through its merciless pace. Severus and I had five biological children, and they produced twelve grandchildren between them, thirty great grandchildren, eighteen great-great grandchildren, and Severus and I watched them all, from afar.

After the deaths of everyone we knew came to pass, we decided to withdraw from society, and surrender to the burden of time. Our love has never been stronger, and we decided after we passed our four thousand year mark that we would die together.

So it was, that in a simple cabin by the Adriatic Sea, that we prepared the Living Death potion. We both looked ancient, and far from our good looking selves, but I only saw my handsome, enigmatic potions master.

"Are you ready, my love?" I asked my husband.

He nodded his head, "Yes. I'm ready. I love you, lioness."

"I love you too, my Slytherin Prince. Always," I rasped, tearing up. He handed me my crystal glass, and we clicked our glasses together. We drained the glasses at the same time. The tasteless, odorless poison worked fast as it corroded the arteries first, then damaged the cells and internal organs. We collapsed on to our simple bed, and as we trembled in each other's arms, Severus was able to kiss me one last time to imprint his love upon me one last time, and I upon him. As the darkness of death descended upon us, I did not fear its coming, because I had my true love at long last, and in death as with life, so long as we were not parted, we could face anything, anything at all...

The End


End file.
